Ray of Sun
by easytoimagine
Summary: Whilst Klaus is trapped overlooking Kol's dead body, Caroline is told that her mother, and her pregnant cousin have been in a car crash. What happens when Caroline loses both her relatives but gains a ray of sun in her darkening life which she shares with Klaus, a friend in need of a little hope. AU - Klaus didn't kill Tyler's mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Kol** **has died and Klaus is trapped. **

**The characters are Julie Plec's but the storyline is mine.**

* * *

><p>With my mother gone, I had planned a night in with my favourite movie The Notebook and my fave snack food, chocolate and popcorn. Just as I had popped in the DVD and settled on the sofa, my phone started ringing with my mom's ringtone. I picked it up:<p>

"Hey mom."

"Sorry is this Caroline Forbes?" came a rough male voice.

"Yes it is, who the hell is this and why do you have my mother's phone?!"

"This is Dr Samuel Jackson from Royal Charleston Hospital, I'm sorry to tell you that your mother has been in a car accident with Emma Forbes. As you are the next of kin, it is procedure to contact you."

"Oh my god, is she alright, are they alright, what about the baby?!"

"I'm sorry all I can say is that both your mother and Emma are both undergoing severe treatment to stop bleeding, but I can't say anymore unless you come to the hospital"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes!" I shakily put the receiver down and notice that there are tears falling from my eyes, and then reality hits me. My mother, cousin and niece are in a hospital fighting for their lives. I regain my senses and flash upstairs changing into my jeans and a top and then to my car.

I drive like a maniac through the streets passing 3 red traffic lights, I get to the hospital and park my car and race to the emergency floor.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth and Emma Forbes!"

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes?"

I turn and see a man with light brown hair and green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yes that's me, are you Dr Jackson, where are my mother and cousin?"

"Yes I'm Dr Jackson, I've been treating both your family members please follow me, I'm sorry t say that your mother's organs are badly damaged and failing, we can't do anything and Emma is currently residing in the maternity ward."

He turns and starts walking towards a door as I catch up and try to match his pace. He opens that door and I see my mother laying on the hospital bed hooked up to the machines.

"I'll give you a minute" the doctor says and walks out of the room.

"Mom, Mommy open your eyes" I plead as I slowly approach her. I gently take her hand and her eyes flutter open.

"Carebear" she whispers.

"Yeah mommy it's me" I whisper back even though the room is only occupied by the two of us.

"Carebear, honey, don't cry, please" she says as the tears swim in her eyes

"You can't leave me yet mommy, I can give you some blo..."

"No, even if you did my injuries are far too much it won't help and I don't want to be a vampire sweetie I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'm sorry care, you have to let me go now."

"I can't there are so many things that we still need to do, what about graduation, you need to be there with me!" I say with a whimper.

"Caroline, the doctors can't do anything now but you need to listen to me, Emma went into labour during the accident, the doctors said that she probably won't survive this. If she dies then you need to get your niece and raise her as your own, as a Forbes" she says in her resolute sheriff's voice.

"Mommy I can't do that, I can't raise a baby!"

"Your Caroline Forbes, you can do anything you set your mind to, baby you're a vampire, you won't get the chance to raise a child, but you niece needs you now. I love you Caroline, my carebear, don't lose you light, don't lose who you are." She whispers as her eyes close and the heart monitor drones out.

"I love you too mommy, I'll try my best, for you, for Emma and the baby." I let her hand slip away from mine as the Dr returns and leads to the maternity ward. With my vampire hearing, I hear the sound of a little girl's cries echoing and the drone of another heart monitor. It's Emma's heart and her baby girl's cries. The Dr leads me into the waiting room and explains that Emma died just after giving birth to the child.

"With the fact that the child does not have a known father, you are the next of kin, therefore it is up to you if you will raise her or if you give her away. Please fill in these forms and return them to me in room 507." He hands me the forms and walks out. The choice is obvious, I promised my mother and this little girl needs me. Her mother, her father and her natural guardian have gone with only me left.

I return the forms and the Dr leads me into the baby's room, she is wrapped in a blanket whilst a nurse feeds her some baby milk through a bottle. The Dr informs the nurse of who I am and then she approaches me and hands me the baby. She had bright blue eyes and curly blonde strands on her head, everyone occupying the room previously leaves, leaving me and the little baby alone.

Tears are threatening to fall down my face but I hold them back for this little girl, now my little girl. And in that moment as I look upon her face which resembles mine, I promise her to raise her as my own, with love and care, with protection and hope.

"Hello, darling, I'm going to love you with everything I am, I won't let you down, I won't let Emma or my mother down."

And in that moment the perfect name struck me, a name that I had thought about when I was younger, a name which I hoped would be the name for my own daughter.

"Welcome to the world Amelia Elizabeth Forbes." I murmur as I smile gently down at this beautiful ray of sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry sweetie but I'm going to have to take her to clean her up and put some clothes on her". I turned to stare at a woman in her late 20s with shining honey brown hair and greyish blue eyes. I looked down at Amelia and smiled at her then turned back to the woman and gently placed my beautiful in her arms. "She's beautiful, I'm sorry about her mother but you look like a smart girl who'll give this little bundle of joy everything she'll need"

My eyes filled with tears by the words the nurse had spoken but I smiled through them. "Thank you and I'll try my best to be everything to her." The nurse gave me a nod and walked away towards the baby bathing room. I slowly followed behind her and stopped in the corridor.

It hit me then. My throat started constricting, not with the need to feed but the realisation that whilst gaining a little angel I had lost two of the most important people in my life. My mother and cousin were gone. Dead. And they weren't coming back. Tears were unstoppable as I started panicking, I raced out of the hospital into their residential garden when I stopped at the little stone bench surrounded by pure white lilies.

I let go, the lack of light around me didn't even compare to the loneliness I felt in that moment. I needed help, I needed someone. I yanked out my phone from my pocket and dialled the only number that I thought I could depend on.

"Stefan, I need you" I murmured.

"Hey Care, sorry but now's not a good time, Elena and Jeremy are missing so I'm looking for them. I'll call you later. Bye" I couldn't get a word in edgeways. Unbelievable. Freaking unbelievable. My best friend just turned his back on me without even asking what was wrong. Compared to the day that I've had, Elena and Jeremy being missing really hasn't been a priority.

Who do I call? Who? I scroll through my contacts mentally crossing of names. Bonnie hasn't been picking up whenever I've called. Damon is a no go he wouldn't even care enough to listen and definitely not Tyler since he cheated on me with that were-slut.

_Klaus._ I stopped and stared at his number. My finger hovered over his name. I can't, he can't be someone I call. _Yes he can, he's your friend, he'll help. You need him._ I was having an internal fight until ambulance sirens screamed past me and the emptiness hit again just as I hit the call button and placed my shaking hand and phone next to my ear.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

It was picked up, I could hear shallow breathing on the other end and my body shivered as I heard his voice.

"What do you want Caroline, calling to rub in the fact that he's dead? Or better yet to tell me how much you enjoyed planning this and playing me for a fool." I head his husky voice, which had an unusual edge, say.

"Klaus?" I whimpered as tiny droplets of water started shimmering down from the sky. I heard his voice hitch.

"Caroline, answer me, did you know!" He screamed down the phone.

"Know what?" I whispered.

"The plan, the plan to kill Kol and complete the hunter's mark. Did. You. Know." He spat out through clenched teeth. I was speechless. Kol is dead. Klaus' little brother Kol is dead.

"No" I say in a breathless voice.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME!?" He screams in agony. And nothing could stop me from letting it go.

"BECAUSE I NEED YOU. KLAUS HELP ME PLEASE! Please help me." My voice echos and my walls crumble and I collapse from the bench to the cold hard ground as the emotions start overwhelming me. "I need you, she's dead Klaus, my mother is gone and so is my cousin. I can't breathe, it hurts so much Klaus. So I'm asking Klaus. I'm asking for you to help me. Please." I plead with him as my voice tails off and is being replaced by the rain which is now slamming down on me.

Silence is all I hear.

"Klaus?" I whisper, afraid to shatter it.

"Where are you, love?" His soft voice sounds in my ear causing me to regain some composure but I'm still panting and shivering.

"Charleston Hospital" I say. His breath hitches.

"Come home love, come to me."

"I can't Klaus" even though my heart aches for him and my mind screams to run to him but then I remember that Amelia is still in the hospital. "My cousin was in the car crash, she was pregnant and gave birth and then died. The baby is in the hospital and I'm now her legal guardian. Tell me what to do Klaus, please, it hurts and I'm scared." I whimper.

"Caroline, my love, listen to me, you are strong, beautiful and full of light, you will give this child everything that you can, you will raise her and love her. Do you want to know how I know this? Hmm? Because you are everything a child would wish in their mother, I know you Caroline, you've captivated me and made me question everything that I am. You can do this. I'll be there for you." He persuaded me. I started breathing evenly as I noticed the rain dying down. Dying. I'm missing something. Kol. Oh god, he's dead

"what happened to Kol?" I whisper trying to ease him into my questioning gently. I hear his breath hitch and him painfully swallow.

"The doppelganger and hunter staked him with a white oak. He's gone Caroline and I watched him. I wasn't invited in so I had to watch, stare and scream at them to stop. But they wouldn't and now he's dead." I can't even imagine the pain that he's going through, I felt like dying once I found out that my mother was… dead but if I had to watch her be killed I wouldn't be able to cope.

"Klaus, I didn't know, and if I did I would have stopped them. They had no right to decide who can or can't die and not only sis they sacrifice your brother they killed his entire bloodline in the process. People who didn't even know what they were dying for, they could have been anyone" I say as my anger builds up and forces its way into my tone.

"I know", his simple words were deafening. There was nothing he could do.

"Klaus, come to Charleston, find me. Come to me." I say without even knowing it.

"I can't, the witch trapped me in the Gilbert living room, I can't get out love, if I could I would race to you in a heartbeat." My heart was cracking as I heard the pain and sincerity in his voice. And I knew he was telling me the truth. I knew it.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I really am, I wish I could see you…help you… hug you." I murmur as I slowly get up from the ground and make my way to the small gazebo on my right. I sit down in the corner and bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on top.

"Oh, sweetheart, how I wish the same." And then it occurs to me.

"Wait Klaus where are Rebekah and Elijah, can't you just get them to bring a witch and lift the barrier."

"My phone is dying Caroline and I'd rather talk to you then face them." He said and I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Klaus, tell me Elijah's number, I'll call him and tell him to get a witch. If you get out then you can come to Charleston, please tell me, I need you." I say with no restriction.

"Ok Caroline, his number is 02684763928, my phone will be dead any minute now love."

"Ok, I'll phone him, and tell him what's happened. Once you're out, do what you need to and then phone me, your my only link to sanity right now and God knows I need you."

"I promise love. Bye sweetheart, don't lose yourself, I'll be there soon love." He says in a resolute voice.

"You too Klaus, I'm sorry again"

"Me too sweetheart, me too" And then all I hear is the cut off tone signalling that the battery in Klaus' phone gave up.

Ok, first port of call, call Elijah tell him what's happened, then clean myself up a bit and see Amelia." I dial Elijah's phone number and wait. He picks up.

"Hello Elijah, this is Caroline Forbes…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this story so far, please review :D**

"Hello Elijah, this is Caroline Forbes."

"Miss Forbes, may I ask how you got my number and why you are calling me at 11 pm?" He says with curiosity in his tone.

"I know, I'm sorry Elijah but this is really urgent… something happened. I got the number from Klaus."

"Well Miss Forbes, what exactly happened which made you resort to calling me?"

"You need to go to Elena's house, Klaus is trapped there, you need to help him."

"And why is Niklaus trapped in Miss Gilbert's house?" He says as his voice lowers minutely bordering on threatening.

"I… Elijah, what I'm about to tell you… I didn't know that they were going to do it, if I did then I would have stopped them, I called Klaus because I need his help and he told me but his battery ran out so he gave me your number so that you could get a witch and put down the barrier trapping him." I say purposely missing out the fact that his younger brother is dead, hoping that he won't ask, I can't tell him over the phone something like that shouldn't be said to anyone over the phone.

"Miss Forbes, you still haven't told me about the events that lead to Niklaus being trapped, and what exactly didn't you know about?" I hear irritation enter his tone and I take a deep threat to prepare myself for what I'm about to say next.

"Elijah, Kol he…"

"What about Kol?"

"He's dead." I hear Elijah take a sharp intake of breath.

"Miss Forbes, I don't know what game you are playing, but let me make this clear, if this is a threat then-"

"No Elijah… Kol died, Jeremy and Elena used a white oak stake on him. I'm sorry that I had to tell you this over the phone but I'm not in Mystic Falls. Klaus found them minutes before it happened but because Klaus was never invited into the house he couldn't stop them… he had to watch Kol die. Elijah you have to get Klaus out of Elena's house. Please." I plead with him as I notice that everyone that was previously in the garden had left and the air started piercing my lungs as I breathed in.

"Caroline, are you telling me the truth?" I hear him whisper.

"Yes, I'm sorry Elijah." I say as I shut my eyes tight and let the air push against me as I stand and lean against the entrance of the gazebo.

"Thank you for phoning me Miss Forbes, I'll make my way to Klaus now. Goodbye." He says as his business voice and formalities return. He hangs up and I stare at the hospital which is glowing with lights as the darkness envelopes the night and the room lights turn on. I put my phone in my pocket and just stand there comprehending the night. Amelia, my priority now is Amelia. I make my way back into the hospital onto the baby ward and find the nurse who had taken Amelia from my arms.

"How is she?"

"She's fine honey, I bathed her and put her into a cute yellow baby onesie. She's in the baby room if you want to visit her, come along, I'll show you sweetie." I start following her as I see various couples passing by with their newborn babies. I turn my head away and accept the fact that Amelia won't have 2 loving parents, she'll have me, a 19 year old bloodthirsty vampire who looks 17. _No Caroline, no thoughts like that, if it wasn't for you she'd be all alone._ I shake all the negative thoughts out of my head and prepare to see her.

"You'll do a good job you know." I look at her with wide eyes. "You didn't give her up or turn around and run the other way once you found out that she was your responsibility, it's ok to be scared, you're just 19, you probably didn't expect to have kids this young, but you'll do an amazing job." I smile and turn my head away as water starts filling my eyes, I hold my tears back as we enter the room and I easily spot my Amelia, my baby. "You can hold her if you want and we'll transfer you to a room so that you can get her ready. She's healthy and happy so we can discharge tomorrow afternoon, we'll keep her in overnight just n case so that you have time to make your adjustments and absorb the changes."

I walk towards my new daughter and gently cradle her, I turn to the nurse and mouth 'Thank you' as my voice is unable to make a sound. I stroke her cheek softly and she opens her bright blue eyes. She is stunning, amazing, fantastic all the words in the entire world which could describe this beauty.

"Will you be staying the night with her?" she asks and I smile and nod without a thought. "Well we can place you in a room with a bed and a cot to make you more comfortable. Will anyone be joining you later, I can inform reception so that they know where to come?" My immediate thought is Klaus

"I think so, a friend of mine, Klaus Mikaelson but he might come very late."

"That's fine I'll just have reception note it down. Bring Amelia and I'll show you your room honey." She walks out and I follow slowly, making sure not to agitate the little girl in my arms. We make our way into a light blue coloured room with a bed and a baby cot at the side. I sit down holding Amelia as she tugs on my hair. Even though it hurts a little, I can't bring myself to take her strands out of her tiny hands.

"You might want to keep your hair up around the little one, she might make you go bald" she says with a laugh as I find myself giggling along with her. "I'll leave you for now, if she becomes agitated just ring the bell and a nurse, if not me, will come down and help."

"Thank you, for everything" I say as she walks out of the room and leaves me and Amelia in the room filled with gurgle of my sweet child. Her hand loosened around my hair and her eyes started to gently close which told me that she was about to fall asleep. I gently rock her and start to sing my favourite song, Latch by Sam Smith.

' You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found'<p>

I sing softly to not disrupt the calm of the room. I keep rocking her as I stand and walk towards the window looking out of the town.

'I feel we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love?<br>I feel we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love?'<p>

I look down at Amelia and notice that she's fallen asleep but I can't bring myself to let go of her yet. I keep singing until the end and then place her into the cot whilst covering her with a baby blanket. Even though I've had a day full of problems, I'm not tired yet so I sit and look down at her. I can hear her heart beating softly and it brings me to recall the hummingbird story that Klaus told me about, the only time he wanted to be human. I start to think about all the things that happened today, my mother and Emma died but Amelia was born whilst Klaus had to watch his brother die and then be trapped overlooking his body. It hurts so much when I think about my mother and Emma, yet I've only been a vampire for 2 years I can't imagine what a thousand years' worth of death would feel like. How has Klaus survived this long without breaking down? Maybe he's turned it off once in a while but I can't imagine him doing that. I realize how strong he is, not physically but mentally and emotionally, how does he cope? As I process these thoughts, my phone starts ringing, it's Klaus, I quietly leave the room so that I don't wake Amelia but make sure to keep the door ajar.

"Hello, Klaus?"

"Caroline, are you ok?" He asks quietly.

"I feel like I should be asking you that, I'm fine by the way, Elijah got you out yeah?"

"Yes he did, thank you again love, where are you?" I can hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Charleston hospital watching over Amelia?"

"Amelia?" his tine full of curiosity.

"The baby, I named her Amelia, Amelia Elizabeth Forbes."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"How is everything?" I hesitate to ask scared that he might lash out or break down over the phone without me having any way to comfort him.

"So far, I'm ok I suppose, Elijah came with the witch a couple of minutes after my phone died, thank you again for calling him Caroline, and the witch put down the barrier." He says as I notice Amelia start to whimper and cry, Klaus must have heard.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, that's the first time she's cried, you should be honored." I tease him as I walk towards Amelia and pick her up as the phone is wedged between my ear and shoulder.

"I'll permanently treasure it in my memories love." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Klaus I've got to go but you can come to the hospital, I kind of need a friend right now." I whisper hesitantly hoping I didn't sound like I was begging him, but I needed him to keep me together and help me absorb all that's changed.

"I'll be there soon love and have the pleasure of meeting your daughter." I breath in sharply as I hear him say that, it sounded different when he said it out loud, it sounded as if this was real and as I looked down at Amelia I smiled regardless of the fear and the doubts, I was ok with this.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah, sorry, um… see you soon, bye" I whisper as Amelia starts playing with my hair again.

"Bye my love" he whispers back and hangs up.

"Well sweetie, let's get you fed and then you're going to meet the Original hybrid, I don't any other baby has had the pleasure of doing that" I giggle and her mouth turns up into a slight smile as she blinks softly and continues to play with my hair.

"Come along my little lady." I murmur as I kiss her soft cheek, cradle her in my arms and walk out to find a nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be extra long, I promise. I just wanted a clear split between Caroline waiting for Klaus, Klaus arriving and then a full Klaroline chapter. BTW the lullaby is the lullaby from one of the Cheetah Girls movies, I know it's a little cheesy but the melody is so beautiful and perfect for this scene. Don't forget to review :D

"**Well sweetie, let's get you fed and then you're going to meet the Original hybrid, I don't think any other baby has had the pleasure of doing that" I giggle and her mouth turns up into a slight smile as she blinks softly and continues to play with my hair.**

"**Come along my little lady." I murmur as I kiss her soft cheek, cradle her in my arms and walk out to find a nurse.**

I walk to the nurses station and see the nurse that was with me before, Jenny, at the desk. She turns to me.

"Is everything alright honey?" She asks curiously. I nod.

"Yeah, I think she might be hungry again, I had her settled and asleep for half an hour but she seems to be wriggling about quite a bit. Jenny looks over Amelia and nods while smiling.

"I'll show you how to feed her, come with me" she walks to the kitchen as I follow pulling cute faces at Amelia to make her smile. She's the cutest little angel I've ever seen and she acts like on as well. Jenny prepared a milk bottle as she talked me through on how to prepare it. I sat down on the chair as she handed the bottle to me.

"Ok, what you need to do first is put a little milk on your inside wrist to test the temperature and if it's nice and warm place it in her mouth making sure that you keep support of her head as she feeds." I slowly follow Jenny's instructions and Amelia begins to drink the milk. Other nurses and mothers with their new born babies kept going in and out causing Amelia to remain restless. We move back to our room and I continue feeding Amelia as I sit on the bed. She starts to close her eyes but keeps opening them when she nearly falls asleep. I start singing a spanish lullaby which my mom used to sing when I was a child.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
>Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea<br>A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
>Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea"<p>

She continues drinking her milk as I drape a blanket over the both us.

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
>Ruisenor que en la selva<br>Cantando y llora  
>Calla mientras la cuna se balansea<br>A la nanita nana nanita ella  
>A la nanita nana nanita ella<br>Nanita ella  
>Mi nina tiene sueno bendito<br>Sea, bendito sea  
>Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora<br>Ruisenor que en la selva  
>Cantando y llora<br>Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
>A la nanita nana nanita ella<p>

She releases the bottle and softly closes her eyes. I kiss her cheek "goddnight Lia." Lia? It's a shorter version of Amelia and I like it. I place the bottle to the side and remove the blanket as I lift her up and cradle her in my arms. I walk towards the cot and gently place her in it and kiss her forehead and caress her cheeks. I swallow hard and hold back the tears filling my eyes.

"That was beautiful" I hear someone whisper. I look towards the door and I see Klaus standing there with tears glistening in his eyes. I stand still, frozen on the stop as I look at the broken man before me. He shuffles towards me and looks down at Lia as she sucks on her thumb and dreams of the world.

"She's amazing" he murmurs and turns to look at me. And for some reason, all the walls that were holding the tears back crumble as teardrops fall from my eyes. Klaus grasps me and pulls me into a hug as I cry into his neck and wrap my arms tightly around his neck as if he's my anchor whilst his arms wrap around my waist pulling me in until there is no space between us and we melt into each other. We stayed wrapped up in each for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. My lips pressed against his neck to muffle my cries and I feel water on my neck telling me that Klaus, the almighty original hybrid, is crying into my neck like I am in his. My cries die down and we're embracing each other as the comforting silence surrounded us.

"She's gone, my mom's gone and so is Emma and Kol" I murmur against his skin. As he tenses at the mention of Kol' name. "Why did they leave us?" I ask as if I'm a little girl asking for someone to explain where dead people go.

"I don't know" He whispers back brushing his lips against my skin. I pull my head away from his neck and stare into his eyes. He stares back and breathes in deeply whilst closing his eyes and leaning in to let our foreheads touch. I let out a shaky breath as we stand there.

"I'm not ready, for them to leave, Klaus, I don't want them to go." I plead like a 3 year old as tears start falling again on both my and Klaus' cheeks.

"Neither do I my love, I don't want them to go." He murmurs as his fingers gently remove the tears that have fallen and I mirror his gesture but run my fingers across his stubble and make their way to the nape of his neck and curl my fingers into his hair and press him closer to me. Our breath hits each other's lips and we both savour the peace and serenity of the moment. I can hear rain starting to pour down and my eyes start to fall heavy with sleep. I run my hands down the sides of his shoulders and push back his leather jacket which falls onto the floor as he does the same to my hoodie which was covering my tank top, it lands on the floor beside his jacket. I start to walk backwards towards the bed as my fingers run down his arms and interlace with his and pull him towards me to the bed. He follows silently as we stare into each other's eyes and as my knees hit the bed and I feel like falling, Klaus' hand is steading me whilst his other remains intertwined with mine. He lays me back gently and I scoot back to make space for him. He grabs the blanket and pulls it over us. His arms open and I bury myself into his chest and curl my arm around his waist as he does the same. He lightly drops a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, my love" he whispers against my skin.

"Night Nik" I murmur back pretending not to hear the sharp intake of his breath. He stills and I brush my lips over his neck to relax him which he does. We lay there, together hoping that the other won't suddenly disappear. Our arms tighten around each other holding on with everything we have as Amelia lays in her cot beside us snoring lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy, it's extra long as I promised. Please remember to review :D**

"Whah Whah Whah!" My eyes shoot open as I hear the sound of a little baby crying and it takes me few seconds to comprehend that its Amelia crying as the sun rises. As I slowly get up I realise that warm arms are wrapped around my waist holding me tight to a toned body. I look at the face and remember that it's Klaus, his featured look innocent like a normal human. Lia is still crying and I try to move his arms to get to her, no matter how hard I try he won't budge.

"Klaus…" I whisper but he doesn't move. I lift my hand to his cheek and stroke it softly to wake him up. "Klaus, wake up" Nothing. I brush my hands through his soft curls and keep saying his name. "Klaus, wake up!" I say loudly when his eyes flash open and he pins me to the bed, my eyes are wide in shock at his quick movement and his face which have turned to his hybrid features, black veins beneath his eyes and sharp fangs over his lower lip. He hisses not recognizing me for a few minutes when I brush my fingers across his veins and down his cheeks as his eyes return to their sapphire blue colour. "Klaus… Amelia's crying" I whisper which signals to him that I need to get up but as he moves his body away from me I miss the warmth and long for it again. I lift myself as he does the same, I walk towards my little crying girl as Klaus sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I look away focusing on Lia, I pick her up and gently cradle her in my arms. "It's ok baby girl, you hungry? Yeah well let's get you some milk shall we?" I murmur as she calms and I hold her against my chest so she can listen to my heartbeat. I walk towards the wall and press the nurse button. "Just a second sweetie and then we'll put some food in that tiny tummy of yours, won't we? Yes we will." I coo softly when the door opens and Jenny walks in with a warm bottle of milk.

"Hungry?" she asks whilst looking at Lia and then turning to face Klaus. "You must be the friend, Klaus, right?" He nods blankly at her whilst looking over at me and Lia. Jenny turns back to me, "well I'll leave you to it honey."

"Thank you." I say as she turns and walks out the door. I move towards the bed and slowly sit down next to Klaus as I place the milk bottle in Lia's mouth. I turn my head back to Klaus whilst he continues to stare at Lia. "Klaus?" I murmur when his eyes shoot to me. "Are you ok?". He glances at Lia and then back to me.

"She's tiny" he whispers in a broken voice.

"Klaus, you do realise when babies are born they're usually this size, right?" He cracks a smile.

"Of course sweetheart, but I didn't realise just how small they were since I've never been in the presence of a newly born baby sweetheart" He jokes. I turn my face towards Lia who just looks at me.

"You hear that Lia, you're the first baby to ever be in the presence of the almighty original hybrid, not even a day old and you've already achieved what many wouldn't be able to." I tease and smile at Klaus as he smiles revealing his dimples and shakes his head. "What about when you were human, didn't you want children?" He stills and signs deeply.

"I… at the time it was eventually expected of me, to grow up, get married and have children and raise them. But wanting them is another question…at the time…no….I didn't want children with the example of Mikael as a father, I knew I would turn out like him." He stares into the distance and I can tell that he's reliving dark memories as a shadow passes over his face.

"What about after you turned?"

"No, seeing as it wasn't even a possibility I didn't see the point in dwelling on such impossible issues." I nod my head slowly. "What about you?" I look up at him and then look at Lia.

"As a human I wasn't ready to have children so I didn't think about it but if I was still human then yeah I would probably want them, but now having that choice taken away from me…it's the only thing I miss from being human… you were right, at the pageant, you were right. I like who I am now, strong, ageless, fearless. But having the chance to be a mother is something that I think I'll always miss."

"But now you have Amelia, a little girl who you'll raise as your own child and you'll do your best" he says softly as Lia gets her fill of milk and starts sucking her thumb.

"Yeah…Klaus…what if I get it wrong…what if she hates me…what if my best isn't good enough?" I whisper afraid of the answer. He shakes his head gently.

"Caroline, all she needs is your love and protection. I know you, your loyalty is unwavering and that is why she will absolutely love you like you will love her. And hell, even I'll be there to protect her and seeing as I'm the most feared being in the world, I think we've got the advantage."

"Only a slight advantage." I tease him

"Oh sweetheart, you're underestimating my fear factor." I scoff

"Fear factor? Well, _sweetheart,_ let me tell you that your cute dimples and adorable smile do nothing for that fear factor and practically make you look like a puppy especially when you pout." He raises his eyebrows and gives me a cheeky smile.

"Cute dimple, adorable smile? Well, well, Miss Forbes, you certainly have been holding out on me haven't you?" I blush so he continues teasing me as he turns to Lia.

"Hasn't she Amelia, your mother has definatly been holding out on me" I tense slightly but Klaus notices. "Caroline?"

"I won't ever get used to that you know, being called a mother" I say as I relax and let my shoulders sag as Klaus gently strokes Lia's tiny toes.

"It's only been a few hours, you're going to need some time to adjust sweetheart and before you know it she'll be a hormonal teenager throwing her hairbrush at you" He says and I burst out laughing as he laughs along. I still as I notice his laugh, it sounds full of freedom and serenity. He notices that I've stopped. "What, love?"

"Your laugh, it's…it's new, I've never heard you laugh like that before."

"Yes well only special people can her me laugh freely and you and Lia are certainly very special people." I look down and blush. I notice sunrays enter the room.

"A new day" I hear Klaus whisper.

"Yeah, god I have so much to do."

"Caroline, will you be remaining in Mystic Falls with Amelia?" He asks and my voice stills and my eyes fill with tears as I face reality. My mother is gone, my friends turned into murderers and try to raise hell on earth.

In a resolute voice I say "no…no I won't be staying in Mystic Falls anymore. It's time for a new start, especially with this little lady, she needs to have a normal, human life and that won't happen in Mystic Falls so I'll stay here. My father used to own a lake house here, I'll settle there for a few weeks and buy a house here in Charleston. It was Emma's home and the home that Lia would have had. I won't take that away from her."

"That's good" he says quietly with a hint of sadness.

"Klaus are you ok?" He nods and stares at the wall.

"Let me help you" my face expresses confusion. "Let me help you move, let me help you get settled and adjust. Let me be your friend." I can see the sincerity in his eyes and it's something that I crave.

"Klaus, you're already my friend and maybe a little help might not be so bad…as long as you behave!"

"Me, behave, I always behave, love, especially around you, I never know when you're going to get your claws out!" I narrow my eyes and straighten my face.

"Claws, who needs claws when I can just get a stake at hand?"

"You do realise that a simple stake won't kill me, right love."

"Of course but it doesn't mean it won't hurt!" We both laugh when there's a knock on the door and Jenny enters.

"Hey darling, I've got the discharge forms at hand if you would like to sign them." I take a deep breath and look over at Klaus who nods at me once.

"Yeah, I'll sign the forms." Jenny walks over and Klaus meets her hallway taking the forms from her hands. "Once you've signed these then you can hand them in at reception and you're free to go."

"Thanks Jenny." She says bye to us and leaves. I grab the pen and sign the forms and breathe out slowly.

" Car seat." I mumble. Klaus looks at me. "I need a car seat for Amelia." Klaus smirks at me.

"Give me a minute love" he says as he walks out of the room and returns in under a minute with a baby car seat in his hand. "Good?" he looks at me for approval, I smile.

"Yeah, good, thank you Klaus."

"Well, what are _friends _for" he says emphasizing the word friends and I already realise that he'll never let me live this down. "Let's go _friend_, time to go to your new home." I place a gurgling Lia in the car seat which she fits perfectly into. Just as I'm about to hold the handle, Klaus' hand lifts it as he smiles at me and tilts his head.

"Let's go." We walk out of the hospital to Klaus' car. He tries to strap the car seat in and fails multiple times when I nudge him with my hip and move him aside as I fix the belts and smile proudly at my working. Klaus rolls his eyes at me and opens the door for me to climb inside.

"What's the address of the lake house, sweetheart?" I'm about to tell him when it occurs to me that we have nothing for Amelia.

"Actually, can we go to the baby store, we need to buy some stuff for Lia."

"Of course love." He starts driving and the silence is comforting as I hold onto Lia's fingers and watch the streets and people pass by. "Do you know what we need to get?" He asks, momentarily glancing into the rear-view mirror to look at me.

"I think so…um…there's clothes, diapers, toys, a baby carrier and some bath stuff. Emma already bought the main things like a pushchair and cot." I say as Lia squeezes my hand and the car comes to a gradual stop. The colossal baby store 'Mothercare' towers over us as Klaus gets out of the car and holds the door open for me as I hold Lia in her car seat. The car closes and I'm stood like a statue as I face the first official step to my new life. Buying Amelia's stuff. Klaus works towards me and gently grasps my hand, squeezes my fingers and guides me towards the store. We grab a trolley and head in.

As we enter we're thrown into a world of pushchairs, baby accessories and clothes. _Ok Care, you can do this, for Lia, Emma and mom._

"Hi, I'm Kaylee, can I help you today?" a curvy red head says to Klaus, completely blanking me. "Oh, you're daughter is beautiful!" She says as she reaches her hand to touch Lia's cheek, when suddenly Klaus takes Lia from me and grabs my hand again.

"Thank you but we're just looking." He says and leads me towards the pushchairs. I laugh as he raises his eyebrow.

"God, she had no modesty, I mean, seriously, I could have been your girlfriend or wife and yet she was still making moon eyes at you!" I can't help but continue to giggle uncontrollably.

"No need to sound jealous, love" he smirks. I scoff and shake my head.

"Jealous, jealous of what, your enormous ego? Oh Klaus, I'm so jealous, leave her and take me instead, please!" I say sarcastically as I tease him. He pulls me towards him and the action makes me grab onto his waist as his lips brush against my ear and he murmurs:

"Love, I would choose you every time and take you anywhere, all you have to do is ask." He says huskily and I shiver which I soon regret as I pull my face back and see the mischievous look in his eyes. I blush and we continue to stare into each other's eyes when the spell is suddenly broken by Amelia's gurgling.

"Come on, Klaus" I say as I take Lia from him and pull him towards the accessories aisle. The racks are full of baby clothes and all I can think of is how it shouldn't be me here, it should be Emma picking out the clothes, making baby lists learning how to feed Amelia and sing to her. It should be her. I start sniffling which I try to hide from Klaus as I turn towards the variously coloured new-born baby grows and start picking through them. I feel a warm hand touch my hip and gently squeeze.

"It's ok to feel like this Caroline, to think that it shouldn't be you, that it should be Emma. It's ok to feel guilty." He whispers in my ear as his breath hits my neck. "But it can't be changed, you're the one she has now, you're the one she relies on." He ends and buries his face into my hair as he reaches his arm forward into the baby clothes and pulls out a light green baby grow with 3 pure white feathers on the left side. He pulls his face away and his lips press against my ear as he says "this?" I nod slowly and brush my fingers down the fabric and feel the soft texture of it. He puts it in the trolley and I compose myself and grab 7 more outfits which would probably last for a month. We make our way to the baby accessories and choose some toys for Lia. Klaus picks out a soft cuddly grey wolf with bright blue and winks at me. As soon as Lia sees it she reaches out her arms and Klaus gives it to her and she refuses to let go. I laugh and walk towards the range of baby carriers.

"Hello, miss, can I help you with anything today?" I hear a muscular man with dark brown hair say. He reminds me of Jeremy and I wonder what the hell is going on in Mystic Falls right now. They would have found out that Klaus is gone and maybe they would've noticed that I'm gone as well.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as I remember the man standing in front of me. "Yeah, I was looking for a baby carrier for my daughter, which would you recommend is the safest and comfiest?" He looks me up and down and I notice that I referred to Lia as my daughter when my body looks nothing like a woman who had just given birth.

"Well, I would say that the Manduca standard 3 position edition meets your requirements, it comes in both black and red and it suits your daughters needs as a new born baby to her pre-school age."

"Thank you, I'll take it," he hand me the carrier and he brushes his fingers across mine.

"Can I just say for a new mother you look fabulous!" My waist is pulled in tight to another body and from the scent I realise it's just Klaus.

"Yes, she is beautiful, thank you but I'll take that, now run along." He says in a resolute voice. Klaus turns with the carrier in his hands. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He gives a bright smile and I roll my eyes as my mouth starts to curve upwards. "Is that it?"

"Yep" I say popping the 'p' as we walk to the checkout and pay for everything we bought. We head back to the car and get ourselves in.

"Where to, love?" I'm about to tell him to drive to the lake house when I think that we should pick some stuff up from Emma's house.

"Emma's house, we should pick up some baby stuff from there and then take it to the Lake house." He nods and I give him the directions. I take a deep breath in as I prepare myself for the house that is full of ghosts.

Klaus pulls up to house with a white Pickett fence and tulips growing in the front garden. The ideal house to raise a child, Emma's house where she should've raised her child. I push the thoughts to the back as Klaus takes Lia and I head towards the door and pick up a plant pot to reveal the spare door key underneath. I grasp the key tight and feel Klaus standing behind me. I open the door and I'm hit by tulip and rosemary scents. The smell of Emma's favourite perfume fills the air as I step forward into the vacant house. Pictures line the walls and mantle place, pictures of Emma when she graduated, with her parents, with my mom, when me and her were little and when she visited after telling me that she was pregnant. On the end is a stand-alone photograph of her with her hand on her pregnant belly as she tries to pull strands of her hair back as she smiles.

Klaus placed Lia, in her car seat, onto the floor as he approached me from behind and looked over my shoulder. "I remember this, I took the photo when Emma was talking to my mom. She was asking what colour she should paint the nursery, she never got the answer because it was the first time Lia had moved. We surrounded her and forget about the nursery. I miss her, I miss them." I place the photo back on the mantle and walk around the house. I make my way upstairs to the nursery.

The walls are blank and the room is empty, I make my way out and close the door tight. I move to the next room, the guest room and I open it to find an unopened box with a cot that needs to be assembled, a pushchair which is stored inside a box and toys inside their boxes in bags. Everything suggests that it was newly bought and Emma hadn't started to set up for her baby. I make my way back downstairs when I see Klaus looking at Lia as she whimpers. Confusion fills me until I glance at Klaus' posture. He seems uncomfortable and wondering what to do. Lia reaches her arms out to Klaus and I realise that in the time that Klaus has spent with us, he has never picked Lia up by hand, it's always been when she was strapped into her car seat. I wait for a couple more seconds and head towards them as Klaus continues to stand like a statue. "Klaus?" He glances at me as I approach and unbuckle Lia and pick her up and cradle her against my chest. He continues to stare at me as I hold Amelia. "It's ok." I whisper and he nods blankly. "Could you get the pushchair, cot and toys from upstairs, they're still in their boxes, unopened and a bag to put everything else in?" He nods and flashes upstairs grabbing everything that I asked him for and brought it all down in one go. I take some of the pictures and put them in the bag as well as the baby books on the table and the diaper box. "I think that's everything, let's go" I place Lia back in her car seat as Klaus takes everything to the car. I head out, carrying Lia, I turn back just as I step out of the house and whisper goodbye to the room and the memories that will remain here.

We sit back in the car as Klaus starts driving towards the lake house.

"Why the lake house?"

"What?"

"Why go to the lake house, why not buy a new house straight away."

"Every summer me, my mom and my dad used to come down to the lake house, it was tradition. Even when my dad left us, we still all went to the lake house, even Steven came along. At first I hated him for taking my father away from me but once we spent some time at the lake house we got on great. He was funny, kind and a really good person. My mom liked him as well and we all got on. After my father died, me, mom and Seven still came down to spend a few weeks together, to grieve, to collect happy memories and I started to up to Steven. Once my mom found out that I was a vampire, I decided to tell Steven, he was family, so the next time we came down to the lake house I told him, at first he freaked out and then I explained it all to him. We spent the next few hours together and he wasn't afraid, he didn't hate me, he was surprised and tried to get his head around it and other supernatural stuff. After a while I got hungry and told him that I drank from blood bags. He wanted to watch me feed and I let him. He didn't look scared or horrified. He told me that I looked magnificent and I started crying wondering why the hell I didn't scare him, I told him that I was a monster but he just held me tight and we cuddled next to each other as we talked about everything. What I was like as a child, how he met my dad, how they fell in love, how I was scared to face the future of an eternity, how even though I was a vampire I was still family and that if I had problems then I could just call and he'd be there for me. The lake house is my safe place, it's where I went when I found out that Tyler had cheated and where I'm going now, with you and Lia to figure out my next steps. To provide a safe place for Lia."

"Is that were you would've spent your summer after graduation, at the lake House with the doppleganger, witch and ripper?"

"_Elena, Bonnie and Stefan _have never been to the lake house, but after graduation I probably would've spent a couple of weeks there with my mom and Steven until I went and travelled the world."

"Travelled the world, did a handsome, charming hybrid with cute dimples finally convince you?" he asks with a smirk.

"Did you just refer to yourself as having _cute_ dimples, and here I was thinking that it would've put a dent in your fear factor?" I say sarcastically and laugh. "I suppose I've always planned to travel, it was inevitable once I became a vampire, but I'm guessing that you persuaded me to leave the town earlier than I planned?"

"Oh, so I had an effect on you, love?"

"Of course, I wanted to get away from you as soon as possible." I say whilst giggling as he scowls at me.

"Where would you go first?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" I say as he pulls up to the lake house which is quiet since there are no other buildings near.

"20 questions?"

"You've never played 20 questions?!"

"No sweetheart." He says as he gets out and opens the door for me and picks Lia up in her car seat. As I get out I look around and see the lake in the distance which is behind the house. Turning back towards Klaus, I walk towards the door and slowly open it to reveal a homey room decorated with family pictures, soft carpets and simple wallpaper. The room is cold so I fire up the fireplace and add a few piece of wood to keep it burning. Lia starts whimpering and I pick her up from her car seat and hug her to me as the room starts warming up. Klaus walks around looking at the pictures hanging and stood in the room.

"Even as a child you were beautiful, sweetheart." I turn towards him and see him hovering near my baby pictures.

"Klaus, I suggest you step away from there if you want to keep your hands." I threaten him with a glare.

"Oh, love, I can live without my hands, but you, dear lord, you were adorable." He chuckles as I walk towards him trying to get the photo out of his hand as he pulls his arm back reminding me of the pageant and my Miss Mystic Falls application. "I must say that your pigtails add a certain cuteness factor to you sweetheart."

"Cute? Oh I'll show you cute when I drown you in the lake even you don't step away from the pictures." I say trying to prevent a smile appearing on my face but failing miserably. "Klaus!"

"You're wonderful when you get angry." He laughs and I hit him on the arm, very hard.

"Ok, ok, no need for violence sweetheart, remember you need to lead by example for Lia." I scowl at him and turn away and fake a sniffle as I dug my head.

"Caroline?" He asks worriedly. I continue to sniffle.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that I was just…" He comes in front of me with the picture in hand and uses his other hand to cradle my face and gently pull it up to look at him.

"Don't underestimate the allure of a devious woman, _sweetheart_." I say as I smile deviously and grab the phot from him.

"Sucker!" I laugh as he smirks.

"Impressive, love. You see that Lia, your mother, a dear friend of mine just tricked me, don't trust her or she might use her cunningness to deceive you."

"Oh, hush Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus breathes in sharply and I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's the first time you've used my full name sweetheart, it sounds amazing coming from your lips." I scoff.

"You never stop with the compliments do you?"

"Nope, admit it you love them." We both laugh and Lia starts to pull my hair and smile as she does.

"Klaus, can you take her for a minute? I need to put my hair up." He tenses and swallows hard. "Klaus?"

"I can't…" he whispers.

"Klaus, please, just for a second." He shakes his head and steps away from me.

"Caroline… I've never…I've never held a baby before…I can't… I'm sorry…" He looks at me and I see his eyes fill with tears.

"Klaus…" I whisper. He shakes his head and flashes out of the house. I follow him out of the door and see him standing with his back to me.

"Klaus, it's ok…just come back in when you're ready." I say knowing that he can hear me. I see his shoulders sag and his head drop to his chest.

_I get it, it's ok Klaus, you're scared just like I was, but you'll be ok. _I think as I head back into the house but stop just before. I look over my shoulder to Klaus and see him staring at me. I smile and he nods his head gently. I turn back into the house leaving the door wide open.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Caroline… I've never…I've never held a baby before…I can't… I'm sorry…" He looks at me and I see his eyes fill with tears.**

"**Klaus…" I whisper. He shakes his head and flashes out of the house. I follow him out of the door and see him standing with his back to me.**

"**Klaus, it's ok…just come back in when you're ready." I say knowing that he can hear me. I see his shoulders sag and his head drop to his chest. **

_**I get it, it's ok Klaus, you're scared just like I was, but you'll be ok. **_**I think as I head back into the house but stop just before. I look over my shoulder to Klaus and see him staring at me. I smile and he nods his head gently. I turn back into the house leaving the door wide open.**

I slowly place Lia into the baby carrier and adjust it to fit my body as I pull up my hair and wander around the house, I climb up the stairs and make my way to the spare bedroom which is empty with blank walls. _This'll be perfect as a temporary nursery for a couple of weeks once the walls are painted and the furniture is fitted._ Lia snuggles into my chest as I carry her towards my old room. The room is a pale sunrise yellow shade similar to my room at home with a bed, desk, wardrobe and mirror hanging on the wall. Canvases of city skylines hang on the walls as well as a few posters of concerts that I went to. I turn away and then enter the room which my dad and Steven used to share and my dad's aftershave still lingers in the air. I hesitate to take another step into the room and just lean against the doorframe as I look at the lake view from the window. I slowly open the door to another spare room and only a bed and wardrobe stand there. The next room that I open is my mother's old room. I take a couple of steps into the room and sit on the bed as Amelia gurgles into my chest. I gently stroke her hair and peck her on the head to sooth her. My fingers run across the bedspread and I see the family picture of me, dad, mom and Steven standing in front of the lake last summer. I close my eyes and inhale the scent of cinnamon and peppermint which is in the air. I raise myself and slowly close the door as thoughts of my mother never coming back hit me. I suppress them and shake my head to completely get rid of them. As I reach the lower ground and back into the living room, I take the bag from Emma's house and open it to get out the baby formula and prepare it in the kitchen as Lia begins to suck her thumb. My fingers start to caress her back as I wait for the milk to be done and my thoughts turn back to Klaus.

_Caroline… I've never…I've never held a baby before…I can't… I'm sorry…_

He's never held a child and neither has he been in the presence of one. Elijah is only a couple of years older than him whilst Rebekah seems younger but only marginally so it's understandable that he would be nervous, but when I looked into his tear filled eyes I had seen genuine fear. _Fear, fear of a fragile human being._ I'll ask him about that later I think when I notice that the milk is ready. I pour it in to the bottle and leave it to cool as I unstrap the baby carrier and take Lia out of it and cradle her in my arms. I grab the milk bottle and check the temperature to make sure it's cool enough. As she drinks the milk my thoughts turn to Steven, I need to tell him what happened and then arrange a funeral. I need to get some stuff back from my house and permanently leave Mystic Falls. I notice Lia sleeping and place her in the car seat as I quickly flash to assemble the cot using my vampire sense. I leave it in my room and place Lia in it.

I take in a deep breath and prepare to set up everything in the nursery. Using vampire speed, I set up the stroller and leave it near the open door and then place all the baby outfits in the wardrobe. It had turned out that Emma had bought some clothes already for Lia creating a total of 32 cute baby outfits. The toys are placed in the nursery and I set up the diaper changing table as well as placing the diapers in the nursery. Returning to the kitchen, I place Lia's food in the cupboards and quickly prepare some spaghetti for me and Klaus. I change into a pair of leggings and tank top as the sun begins to set. I grab a blanket and pull it around me tight as I walk outside to look for Klaus. He isn't where he was standing before and as I turn I see him sitting on the lake walkway with his legs overhanging. I approach him and hear him sniffling telling me that he's crying.

I slowly walk to him.

"Klaus?" he doesn't react. I say his name again as I brush my fingers over his shoulder, he tenses and I kneel beside him. "Klaus?"

"Caroline you should go back inside, Lia might wake up" he mumbles quietly. I put my hand on his cheek and gently pull him to look at me. Tears are lining his cheeks and I can tell that this is one of those moments were he is at his most vulnerable. He pulls away from me and he refuses to meet my eyes again no matter how hard I try.

"Klaus…look at me." He doesn't move. I move closer to him and press my forehead to his temple as I put my blanket covered arms around him. Again, he doesn't react and continues to pretend that I'm not there. "Nik…please." I whisper into his ear as I draw out his name and run my nose along his hairline. He turns his face to me and our foreheads meet. "I don't exactly know why you're afraid-"

"I'm not afraid" he interrupts,

"-but the fact that you're scared tells me that you care. You're scared that you'll hurt her, she seems so innocent, pure and fragile and your scared that you'll ruin her. But you want to know how I know that that won't happen?" His eyes glimmer with hope. "Because you're refusing to want to do that, that's what tells me that you won't hurt her. You care too much. Nik…it's ok to care, it's ok to want something. That's what make you, you. You said that you like me for my honesty, and this is me being honest. You, Niklaus Mikaelson, are nothing like Mikael. You are not a monster, you are not an abomination. You are a caring, loving man who has been betrayed more times than anyone should be. But know that from now on, I won't betray you, I won't hurt you, I'll be your friend." A tear falls from his eye and I move closer and brush my lips against his cheek to kiss it away. As I pull back I realise that he's closed his eyes, I move my hand to his and gently take hold of his hand. "Come on Nik, Lia's sleeping and I made some spaghetti for us, I'm not really good at cooking so I'm sorry in advance." I giggle slightly and he chuckles lowly as he rises and we walk back into the house as he continues to hold onto my hand tightly.

"I could teach you, if you like?"

"Teach me?"

"To cook." My jaw drops and my eyes widen in realisation.

"You can cook!" He blushes and he lowers his eyes as he lets out a gentle laugh. "Oh my god, did the Original hybrid just blush, I must say that colour looks _ravishing on you, sweetheart."_ I say mimicking his accent.

"That was awful, love but I prefer it when I can make you blush." I nudge him aside and he pulls me along with him. We enter the house and Klaus hangs his jacket up and follows me to the kitchen, "have you made any sauce with the spaghetti?" I shake my head. "Well then, I can show you the finer art of food sweetheart, not to say that your delicious spaghetti doesn't deserve it's place in the Ritz."

"What the hell is the Ritz?" I ask as I sit at the kitchen table and watch him pull up his sleeves and make some Bolognese sauce.

"The Ritz is the most famous restaurant in England, I'll take you there one day." He says cockily.

"You never give up do you." He turns and gives me a devilish look and wink.

"Nope" he says popping the 'p' as I roll my eyes in his direction and then remember that I need to phone Steven. Klaus notices my distant look.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I let out a deep breath, _ironic since vampires don't need to breathe._

"I need to call Steven and tell him what happened." I take out my phone and stare at Steven's number as my finger hovers over it, closing my eyes I tap the call button.

"Hello Caroline…"

"Yeah, hi Steven."

"How are you Carebear?" My cheeks turn pink as Klaus smirks at the nickname.

"Something happened…Steven…my mom and Emma were in a car accident."

"Oh god, are they ok, I'll come down as soon as possible!"

"Actually, they…uh…" my voice catches as I look over at Klaus who reaches for the phone.

"Hello Steven, I'm Klaus, Caroline's friend, I'm sorry to tell you but Liz and Emma both died at the hospital…the baby is fine, Caroline and myself are taking care of her, we're at the lake house if you would like to come down…Ok well, we'll see you tomorrow…of course, I'll tell Caroline. Bye" he hangs up the phone and looks into my eyes. "You heard?" I nod, "yeah, I should make some lists, you know, for Lia, he funeral, the house, what I'm going to tell my friends, there's so much to do. God, why is there so much?" I say in a panicky tone.

Klaus tilts my chin up, "Caroline, I'll help you, remember, that's what I'm here for" he smiles slowly and I look over his shoulder as I see the sauce start to bubble, he lets go of me and pours the sauce over the spaghetti and serves the dish up on the plate.

I scoop up some and places in my mouth, moaning as the blend of spice erupts in my mouth. I close my eyes to savour the taste when they shoot open hearing a low chuckle. Klaus is grinning at me "enjoying it sweetheart?" I roll my eyes and let out a smile as I nod my head. "So 20 questions?"

"I basically ask you a question and you have to answer honestly, I'll go first. When's your birthday?"

"10th May. I already know yours so, favourite colour?"

"Dark blue. What?" Klaus raises his eyebrow.

"Didn't expect that, I was thinking more along the lines of yellow." I roll my eyes.

"Your favourite colour?"

"Dark green."

"Interesting…"

"what is?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of black." He chuckles. "You know this is really good, I might take you up on that offer."

"Which one, seeing the world or the cooking?" he smirks as I finish the dish.

"The cooking you jerk." I take my plate to the sink and feel Klaus' chest against my back as he places his plate into the sink as well.

"Just so you know, sweetheart, the offer will always stand" he murmurs into my ear when I shake my head.

"Not going to happen, at least not now, especially with Lia." He nods and nudges me aside to start washing the dishes.

"Cooks and cleans, _I could just marry you." _I say sarcastically as he takes the plate from my hand.

"Well I wouldn't say no." we laugh and Klaus takes some of the spare sauce and dabs it onto my nose as I turn round to fully face him.

"You did not just do that!" I grins and paints and x onto my cheek using the sauce. I grab a handful of flour and pat it onto his hair letting some fall onto his nose which he scrunches and I find cute.

"Love, you shouldn't start something that you can't handle." He says seductively as he grabs a cup and fills it with water.

"Oh, I can handle you." Narrowing my eyes at the cup he is holding I realise he's going to throw it at me and I flash into the living room to get away from him but he follows and spins me to him as he pours the water onto my hair causing it to mix with the flour. I touch the strands and feel the thick water-flour paste, retaliating, I flash to the fridge and grab a couple of eggs and throw them at his chest and then get some water splashing him, which soaks him. He freezes as do I when I see the mischievous look in his eye.

"How about a hug, sweetheart." My eyes widen in shock and I try to flash away as he follows and traps me between the table and wall. I have no way out as he slowly approaches. "Come on now, love, I'm really cold" he says sounding like a child and pouting his lips making him look innocent and childlike. I try to get away but his arms surround me and he crushes me against him causing water to fall onto me.

"Klaus..!" I whine as he shakes his head into my shoulder causing water to fall from his hair onto my body. "Klaus…stop…I'm cold." I say in between laughs. When his shaking stops and he hums into my skin.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll warm you up." He murmurs into my ear causing me to shiver which he notices as he smirks into my skin and continues to hold me tight against him and holds me in a warm embrace. I breathe him in and the connection between us intense as we stand there with no hidden agendas, just us.

"We should get cleaned up." He hums into my ear again relaxing me against his body. He slowly removes his head away from me to stare into my eyes when he raises is hand and my breath hitches as he brushes the soft pad of his thumb across my lower lip to remove a water droplet. The connection is intense and consuming. His lips move closer to mine when the Klaus' phone suddenly rings. We freeze and the phone continues to ring. "You should get that…" he closes his eyes in defeat and pulls back to get his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Nik, where the bloody hell are you?" _Rebekah's voice screeches and we smile at each other at her forwardness.

"None of your concern, sister, what did you want?"

"_Nik, have you forgotten the fact that Kol is DEAD or wasn't that a priority at the moment." _Guilt racks my body as I realise that he shouldn't be here, he should be back in Mystic Falls with his siblings. A thought hits me and I rush to get some paper and a pen. I quickly write down my idea and show it to him.

"Actually Bekah, I'll be back tomorrow evening so I'll see you then." He ends the call and looks at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to have to go back at some point to get my stuff and seeing that Steven is coming tomorrow morning, he can look after Lia while we go to Mystic Falls…you know it's ok if you're going to stay there, it's ok, your family need you and, well, I have Steven. And we can talk over the phone instead. He tilts hid head and his features soften and he pulls me in for a hug.

"I'll return with you and we'll get your stuff and I'll tell my siblings that I'm going on a vacation of sorts…I won't leave you Caroline. You're kind of stuck with him." He murmurs into my ear and pulls back placing his hand on my cheek and a gentle kiss on my forehead. He strokes my skin and smiles as I smile back.

"Stuck with you? Does that mean you'll be cooking from now on…" he rolls his eyes and we smile goofily at each other.


	7. Author's note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

"_**Nik, where the bloody hell are you?" **_**Rebekah's voice screeches and we smile at each other at her forwardness.**

"**None of your concern, sister, what did you want?"**

"_**Nik, have you forgotten the fact that Kol is DEAD or wasn't that a priority at the moment." **_**Guilt racks my body as I realise that he shouldn't be here, he should be back in Mystic Falls with his siblings. A thought hits me and I rush to get some paper and a pen. I quickly write down my idea and show it to him.**

"**Actually Bekah, I'll be back tomorrow evening so I'll see you then." He ends the call and looks at me. "Are you sure?"**

"**I'm going to have to go back at some point to get my stuff and seeing that Steven is coming tomorrow morning, he can look after Lia while we go to Mystic Falls…you know it's ok if you're going to stay there, it's ok, your family need you and, well, I have Steven. And we can talk over the phone instead." He tilts hid head and his features soften and he pulls me in for a hug. **

"**I'll return with you and we'll get your stuff and I'll tell my siblings that I'm going on a vacation of sorts…I won't leave you Caroline. You're kind of stuck with him." He murmurs into my ear and pulls back placing his hand on my cheek and a gentle kiss on my forehead. He strokes my skin and smiles as I smile back.**

"**Stuck with you? Does that mean you'll be cooking from now on…" he rolls his eyes and we smile goofily at each other.**

I hear the bell as the clock strikes midnight. "We should go to sleep, I'll show you a room, come on Klaus." I take his hand and lead him up the stairs to the spare guest room. "I know it's not much but you can stay here."

"Thank you, love." I look into my room to see Lia sleeping quietly and her heart beating softly. "Hummingbird…" I hear a murmur behind me and feel Klaus' breath gently brush my neck.

"Hmm?"

"She's like a hummingbird, she's so fragile and innocent." I smile and feel like a pure human since my transition. It's peaceful and serene and I breath in the calmness. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight Klaus." I reply and feel him brush his fingers along my waist as he pulls back and enters his room. I sigh and quickly get changed into a tank top and shorts and pull up my hair. Just as I'm about to get into bed, I look over at Lia and place the wolf which Klaus picked out from the store next to her as she curls her small fingers into the snow white fur. I lean in to place a kiss on her cheek and lay myself down and close my eyes, falling into a comforting abyss.

My eyes shoot open as the sound of crying fills the room and I raise myself to see Lia wriggling around. I immediately focus and get up to pick her up. She quietens down and I realise that she must be hungry as her cheeks turn from a bright red to a soft blush pink. Cradling her gently, I turn into the kitchen to see Klaus sitting at the table looking out through the window.

"Klaus?" He hums in response and I walk forward a few steps to see his eyes which are filled with so much sadness. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask him as I pour some baby formulae into a bottle and add warm milk with one hand as I hold Lia to my body with the other.

"Just thinking." His voice sounds off and husky, he's probably thinking about Kol. I sigh as I let the bottle cool so that it's the right temperature for Amelia.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself." I tease him to lighten the mood which earns me a small smile. I sit next to him on the chair with Lia in my arms.

"Hungry?"

"Yep, our little lady has definatly got the tummy of a Forbes." His eyes focus on Lia and then glance to me as I smile back, a range of emotions flashes across his eyes but he composes himself and coughs slightly to avoid being noticed.

"Klaus...would you like to…hold her?" I say quietly, hoping that this time he won't flash off. His eyes meet mine and he swallows and glances between Lia and me. "It's ok, you won't hurt her. Just hold her." I smile reassuringly as he nods slightly and holds his breath. I raise myself slightly and get closer to Klaus as he raises his arms. I gently place Lia into his waiting arms and hold her there and nod at Klaus he returns the gesture. I slowly move my arms away and Klaus holds Lia to his chest and looks down at her eyes. He lets go of the breath he was holding in and his nerves disappear as his mouth curves up into a genuine smile. I watch the scene and I'm filled with a warm feeling as I reach out for the baby bottle. I hold it out to Klaus and when he sees it he starts shaking his head.

"Caroline, no…I.." I can feel the panic emanating from him and stand up and rest my hand on his shoulder as he looks up to me.

"Shh, Klaus, it's ok, just put it in her mouth and support her head." I hand him the bottle and place my hand over his, guiding the bottle into Lia's mouth as she begins to drink. I ebb my fingers away and look at Klaus feeding Lia. I smile and get out my phone to snap a picture of the two together. As she continues to drink, I sit down again and think about the days to come.

"Are you going to tell them? About your mother and Lia?" I sigh deeply and swallow the lump in my throat.

"I don't know, Lia is my daughter now, I don't want here to experience the…cruelty…of Mystic Falls. I don't want her anywhere near there or any of the others, especially, Damon near her. They're too focused on other stuff and…they won't hesitate to throw others into the ring. Proven by your brother's death…so no…I won't tell them."

"I understand, you want to start fresh, new, away from the drama. You want Lia to have the human life she deserves not have her in danger." I nod along stunned slightly at the accurate way he can read me.

"Yeah, what about your siblings?" He takes in a deep breath.

"I don't know" his vulnerability is on full show and I listen closely to comfort him, "with Kol gone, I don't know what to do. It was always us 4 after we were turned and now it feels…desolate." He whispers as he loses himself in distant memories.

"Isn't there a way to, I don't know, to somehow bring him back?" I say quietly making him return his thoughts to the present.

"I would have to look into it…I'll tell Elijah and Rebekah tomorrow." He places the bottle on the table and I notice that Lia has fallen asleep and is breathing quietly in beat with Klaus' heart. "I'll put her in her cot." He slowly stands up, holding Lia to him and slowly walks upstairs as I get up and slide open the patio doors leading out to the bridge on the lake. I walk to the end slowly and take in the scenery.

Silence fills the air and the emptiness is vast.

My thoughts wander to tomorrow, the empty house that I'll be returning to, memories of ghosts and the haunting silence. I feel a pair of warm, strong arms snake round my waist and hold me tight to a firm body as a blanket covers both of us.

"It's magnificent." Klaus murmurs against me ear as both of us continue to stare out into the open night sky filled with stars. "Me and my brother used to watch the stars, it was the only constant that we had. When our favourite horse, Casimir, died we named a star after him. Every time there was a shooting star I would go out and look for the first and seventh star, the first being Casimir, the seventh being Henrik and now I'll add Kol. The sixth star that passes." My eyes fill with tears as he leans his cheek against the side of my head.

"What was Henrik like?" I whisper.

"He was…he was an enigma" I feel Klaus' chest move as he chuckles slightly, "he was everywhere, one minute helping Rebekah and me and then running off to his own world. I could never quite tell what he was thinking, but his views and perception of the world was breath-taking." Klaus sniffles slightly and holds me tighter to him.

"I think I would've liked him, he sounds amazing." I can feel Klaus smile against my cheek.

"Definitely and he would've loved you" I smile at his words and put my hands on his as he holds me and we drift in the calmness when a gust of wind hits us and throws my hair into a mess. I huff and try to smooth the strands down but it just won't work.

"I seriously need to get my curling iron, let's make that number one priority on the list."

"List?"

"Klaus, I'm a neurotic control freak, of course I've got a list." He chuckles as he releases me and takes my hand to lead me back inside.

"And may I see this list?" he raises his eyebrow and smirks.

"I'd love to show you but the funny thing is it's in my head, I'll be putting pen to paper during the car journey tomorrow.

"Speaking of tomorrow, seeing as Steven knows about vampires, does he know of the existence of hybrids?"

"Nope, so I'm guessing he's in for a surprise in the morning" He chuckles and leads me upstairs to my bedroom door which is slightly ajar since Lia is sleeping.

"Well, I must say I'm looking to meet the infamous Steven."

"Word of warning, if he doesn't like you then run like hell, he'll shoot you in the ass." Klaus laughs heartily and I continue to have a serious expression on my face as I hold in my smile. He looks at me and composes his face.

"You're joking, right?" I shake my head.

"No, last time he saw me he threatened to hunt down Tyler, skin him alive and then rip him apart. You, Mr Original hybrid should be quaking in your boots."

"I'm already liking this Steven, I would have definitely joined him in torturing Lockwood, but quaking in my boots, sweetheart, I think me and him are going to get on like a house on fire." He smirks slyly. I hum in agreement and just as I enter the room I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Oh and by the way, expect a lot of compliments, he's the type that can't resist dimples."

"And neither can you, love, no matter how much you try to deny it." I scoff in return. He suddenly moves closer and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, love."

"Night Klaus." He smiles and his dimples appear, I can't help but glance at them and Klaus notices as his smile gets bigger. I shake my head at him gently and slowly push him out of the room. "Go to bed Klaus, time to go sleep."

"I love it when you're demanding, very _enticing._" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I giggle.

"Seriously, you're doing this now, when a baby is in the room, you have no decency do you?" I rise my perfectly curved eyebrow at him in a serious manner which is destroyed by my smile.

"Decency? Sweetheart, I'm always decent and I don't hear you complaining."

"_Sweetheart,_ I suggest you get to bed now before the door hits you in the face." I shut it quickly adnd hear a thud as it hits him, "oh what a shame, seems you weren't listening."

"Oh so violent, love." He says whilst chuckling.

"You love it Klaus" I say as I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

"That I do sweetheart…that I do." I hear him murmur and then slowly retreat back to his room as Lia's light breaths fill the room and I fall asleep with dreams filled with a little blue eyed girl with blonde hair and a man with adorable domples.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy juggling school and my other stories. The next chapter will be extra long, consisting of the journey, answers about Kol, arrival at Mystic Falls and the Mystic Falls gang and Klaus' family.

I hope you enjoy and please review :D

**"Sweet dreams, love."**

**"Night Klaus." He smiles and his dimples appear, I can't help but glance at them and Klaus notices as his smile gets bigger. I shake my head at him gently and slowly push him out of the room. "Go to bed Klaus, time to go sleep."**

**"I love it when you're demanding, very _enticing._" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I giggle.**

**"Seriously, you're doing this now, when a baby is in the room, you have no decency do you?" I rise my perfectly curved eyebrow at him in a serious manner which is destroyed by my smile.**

**"Decency? Sweetheart, I'm always decent and I don't hear you complaining."**

**"_Sweetheart,_ I suggest you get to bed now before the door hits you in the face." I shut it quickly and hear a thud as it hits him, "oh what a shame, seems you weren't listening."**

**"Oh so violent, love." He says whilst chuckling.**

**"You love it Klaus" I say as I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.**

**"That I do sweetheart…that I do." I hear him murmur and then slowly retreat back to his room as Lia's light breaths fill the room and I fall asleep with dreams filled with a little blue eyed girl with blonde hair and a man with adorable dimples.**

My eyes opened adjusting to the lighting of the room, the light snoring of Lia flowed into my ears and I smiled as I turned to see her lying in her cot. Slowly getting up, I looked out of the window to sea the sun rays dancing on the water, shimmering and throwing rainbows everywhere. I got up and focused my hearing to Klaus' room which was filled with snores and I flashed into the bathroom getting ready and putting on some mascara as Lia began whimpering in her cot. Tightening my robe round me, I picked her up and placed her on the changing table as I switched her diaper for a new one and changed her baby grow which was now a blush pink. I cradled her in my arms and picked up my ringing phone as I took Lia downstairs.

"Hello."

"_Hey Care, I'm just calling to tell you I'll be there in about 20 minutes, is that ok?"_

"Of course Steven, we'll be waiting, bye."

_"Bye darling, see you soon."_ I hung up the phone and went to prepare the baby formula as Klaus came down the stairs yawning as he rubbed his eyes with his hair ruffled. Lia began squirming in her seat as she reached out for Klaus who smiled at her.

"Well hello, little love, are you hungry?" I smile at his sweet nature around her now. "Would you like some milk, sweetheart?" He moved closer and picked her up gently, cradling her to his body as she fisted one of her tiny hands into his shirt while grabbing his finger with the other. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head." I tease him. "Steven called."

"I know I heard. When should we leave?"

"Once Lia gets settled around him, I want her to feel comfortable if we're not here." I try to take her from him but she cuddles herself into his body as I gasp in shock.

"I think she's got a favourite sweetheart." Klaus teases me as he turns Lia away from me."

"Well you can be on feeding duty then, can't you, while I get dressed." I give him the bottle as his eyes run over my body and I blush under his gaze.

"Love, you look ravishing like this, I don't see the point in you changing." He smirks seductively placing the bottle in Lia's mouth. I roll my eyes at him and scoff.

"Oh be quiet Klaus." I pat him on his shoulder as I flash back upstairs and change into some skinny jeans, a jumper and some nude heels and then flash back down whilst putting my hair in a high ponytail. "Oh, by the way, I was hoping we could stop by at a bar in Georgia, I have a friend there who's a witch, we could ask her about Kol." He looks up at me with his brow furrowed as I shrug my shoulders "I thought it might help, we could figure out if there would be any consequences and you could tell Elijah and Rebekah what you found out." Lia finishes her milk and Klaus stands up and pull me into a hug, careful not to hurt Lia, as he kisses my forehead and looks into my eyes and smiles.

"Thank you sweetheart, may I ask who this witch friend of yours is?"

"Her name is Lucy Bennett, she and I met when Katherine tricked her into doing a binding spell between her and Elena so that Stefan and Damon wouldn't kill her. We met at the Grill and hit it off, now whenever one of us in trouble we call the other for help." Just as he opens his mouth to speak there's a knock on the door and I can tell by my sense of smell that it's Steven with his raspberry aftershave. "Ready?" He nods as he holds Lia to him and I open the door to reveal a man with brown hair and light green eyes wearing jeans and maroon V-neck jumper.

"Caroline!" he beamed at me and pulled me in for a tight hug as I embraced him.

"Steven, come in, I want you to meet Klaus, and Lia." Steven narrows his eyes at Klaus and nods to him as he reaches out to Lia who squirms as she gets pulled away from Klaus.

"It seems this little lady has already formed attachments." He smiles at her as she calms down and touches his cheek softly and her blue eyes stare up at him. Steven begins cooing at her. "She's so beautiful. I'm going to spoil you rotten, darling." He looks up at me and smiles as I take out my phone and snap a quick picture of the two together when Lia begins reaching out to me and he hands her to me as she begins to settle again.

"Hello Steven, I'm Klaus, we spoke on the phone." He holds out his hand to Steven who looks at me and winks as he shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Klaus. Now, what are you to Caroline?"

"Steven!"

"It's fine love, he's just concerned. I' m a friend, hoping to someday be something more." I roll my eyes and scoff.

"You're not one to beat around the bush, are you Klaus?"

"Of course not, I believe if I want something, I go and get it, no matter how long it takes."

"Keep dreaming Klaus." I say as Steven raises his eyebrows at me.

"That's what I'll be doing until the day when you give in."

"When? You sound extremely sure of yourself Klaus, how long have you been chasing after my Caroline?" Steven's curiosity peaks.

"1 year, 2 months and 4 days, but who's counting?" My jaw drops at him but Klaus just smiles at me revealing his dimples. Steven turns to me as Klaus leads us into the living room and mouths 'vampire'.

"Steven, Klaus isn't a vampire, well he is, it's kind of complicated." We sit on the sofa as Lia begins bouncing up and down on my knees and I give her the wolf which Klaus got her.

"What do you mean?"

"What Caroline's trying to say is that, yes, I am a vampire but I'm also part wolf." His jaw drops open.

"Oh, and he's the oldest, strongest supernatural being on this Earth."

"And I'm immortal." Steven's mouth gapes open as he blinks rapidly and looks over Klaus.

"So how old are you?" he asks curiously and I pay attention wanting to know.

"I was turned when I was 22 but in vampire years I'm a little over a thousand years old." Klaus says with his signature smirk as I roll my eyes at his blasé tone.

"1000?" he nods as Steven nods as well.

"Well at least we know he can satisfy you." My jaw drops and my eyes widen at Steven as he grins and winks at me.

"Steven?! What the hell?" He shrugs amusedly at me as my phone begins to ring. I hand Lia over to Klaus who cradles her to his body as Lia runs her fingers over his stubble. I look at my phone.

'_Stefan' _

"Hello?" I say with false confidence.

_"Care, you need to come over to the boarding house now, we need to come up with a plan." _His tense voice passes over the phone as I glance at Klaus who gives Lia to Steven and flashes upstairs, returning a few seconds later fully dressed.

"Stefan, I'm not in Mystic Falls right now."

_"Where are you?"_

"I was just visiting Steven, what plan are you talking about?" Steven's eyes flash to my as do Klaus' as they both move closer to me.

"_Elena and Jeremy managed to kill Kol, we need you to persuade Klaus to not retaliate so that we can get the cure." _I roll my eyes and turn back to Klaus who's eyes harden and I brush my fingers against his trying to take his mind off it.

"I'll take a few hours to get back." I hear him sigh a breath of relief and I clench my fingers at the sound.

"_That's fine Care, just come over when you get back and we'll talk." _Stefan hangs up the phone without saying bye and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Caroline, please tell me you're not endangering your life. Again." Steven glares at me as Klaus tries to stifle a laugh behind his hand when I glare over at him.

"Don't worry Steven, not this time, I have prioritise, and a failed attempt at a plan certainly isn't on the list." He breathes out in relief. "But, I kind of need you to do me a favour." His eyebrow peaks in curiosity, "Me and Klaus need to go to Mystic Falls to get some stuff form the house, so could you watch Lia whilst we do that? Pretty please." I flutter my eyelashes and pout as he huffs

"Care, you know pulling that puppy dog look won't affect me" I sigh and then turn to Klaus and wiggle my eyebrows as he rolls his eyes and turns to Steven.

"Steven, I give you my word that I won't let Caroline do anything detrimental. I'll keep her on the straight and narrow." He says with a cute puppy look which makes me melt inside.

"Fine Klaus, but if something happens, I will have your head." I smile at Steven as giggle slightly as Klaus' eyes widen for a second but he regains composure.

"If anything happens, I'll let you." Klaus says sincerely as Steven nods at him and pulls me into a tight hug.

"When will you be back?"

"In a few days, we've got some loose ends to tie up, and then we'll be back." I pull away from Steven and make my way to the playpen where Lia is lying down. I pick her up gently and kiss her cheeks as she lets out a small smile. "I'll be back soon, darling, you be good for Granddad Steven, ok?" I nod at her as she grasps my face between her tiny fingers. "I love you Amelia, I'll be back soon." Klaus moves beside me and brushes his fingers against her cheek as she grasps his finger and places it in her mouth, trying to chew it.

"We'll come back soon, sweetheart. Promise." He whispers as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead and pecks her button nose which she scrunches making me giggle. Steven slowly takes her from me and I feel tears well up in my eyes which I hold back as I blow a kiss towards her and move to the door.

"I'll see you soon Steven, the formula is in the cupboard, and everything else is in her room, look after her and call if you need to."

"Come back soon Care. Klaus." Klaus nods as he looks back longingly at Lia and then moves towards the door, past me. I remain frozen, not wanting to leave her when I feel Klaus slowly take my hand and lead me out.

"Relax, sweetheart, she'll be fine." He whispers into my ear as he guides me to the car and holds the door open for me. I look back to see Steven standing in the doorway with Lia waving at us. I wave back and get into the car before the tears spill over. Klaus gets in and lifts my hand, gently placing a soft kiss on the back and squeezes it. He begins to drive and I glance back to see the door closed and the house moving away. "It's ok, love, we'll come back as soon as possible." I nod at him as he smiles and I find comfort in the gesture. I feel a sudden emptiness at the pit of my stomach as if I've left a part of me behind. I have, Lia is apart from me. And I hate it. "Where to love?"

"Georgia, we need to find some answers about Kol." I rest my head back and look out of the window as the emptiness remains.


	10. Chapter 9

Hi, this is my longest chapter about 9'500 words. I hope you enjoy it, I don't know if I should have Lia brought to Mystic Falls by Steven for some reason and for the Mikaelsons to meet her and the others to find out as well or for Caroline and Klaus to leave and then the Mikaelsons follow them. Either way, tell me if you want the Scooby doo gang to find out about Lia.

Hope you enjoy this and please review :D

**"Come back soon Care. Klaus." Klaus nods as he looks back longingly at Lia and then moves towards the door, past me. I remain frozen, not wanting to leave her when I feel Klaus slowly take my hand and lead me out.**

**"Relax, sweetheart, she'll be fine." He whispers into my ear as he guides me to the car and holds the door open for me. I look back to see Steven standing in the doorway with Lia waving at us. I wave back and get into the car before the tears spill over. Klaus gets in and lifts my hand, gently placing a soft kiss on the back and squeezes it. He begins to drive and I glance back to see the door closed and the house moving away. "It's ok, love, we'll come back as soon as possible." I nod at him as he smiles and I find comfort in the gesture. I feel a sudden emptiness at the pit of my stomach as if I've left a part of me behind. I have, Lia is apart from me. And I hate it. "Where to love?"**

**"Georgia, we need to find some answers about Kol." I rest my head back and look out of the window as the emptiness remains.**

"A Bennett witch? Oh I'm really looking forward to this, very exciting." Kol smirked as he sat in the back of the car with his arms crossed and his feet placed on the brake mound in front of him. "Caroline, darling if this works, I think I'll kiss you before Nik does. That'll really make him want to dagger me, but he won't because he'll have missed me too much." His mood darkened however as his mind flashed to Jeremy Gilbert, the little bastard who had tricked him and the doppleganger. He sighed as he leant back in his seat and closed his eyes focusing on the smooth ride of the journey.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm."

"What's going to happen when we get back to Mystic Falls? Should I tell the others about my mom?" Caroline asked as she looked out of the window avoiding his eyes. Klaus sighed, his mind was full of conflicting thoughts. On one hand, he wanted to kill the rabble of bastards who had hurt his brother. He was a Mikaelson for god's sake, 'family above all', but on the other, Caroline broke that rule. When it came to her, 'family above all' was like a haze. He cared about her, well, more than cared but if it came down to it, could he hurt the others and risk losing Caroline and Lia? He wanted her, he wanted them but was it enough?

"I don't know…all that I do know, is that I need to have my brother back beside me Caroline. The rest is, I don't know, the rest I'll figure out later. As for what's happened, they'll find out through the news, sweetheart." He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you think they're happy, my mom and Emma. Wherever they are, are they happy?" Klaus glanced at Caroline but she didn't turn to look at him.

"They're at peace Caroline. You have to believe and hope that they are, otherwise they keep dwelling on those thoughts but never getting answers. They're probably with Henrik watching over us." He murmured quietly as his grip on the wheel tightened. Caroline straightened herself with renewed energy and gave Klaus a blinding smile as she turned on the radio.

"What's your favourite song?" She asked.

"I don't have a favourite song, but I'm more partial to Edith Piaf."

"La vie en Rose?" Klaus smirked at her knowledge.

"Yes, the song she is known for but there are others like Padam, Padam which she sang live at the 1955 Olympics." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let me guess, you were there?"

"I did attend, with Kol. It was one of his reckless years, drained 3 of the competing athletes. Dreadful business." He smiled at the memory as Caroline scoffed at him.

"I'm sure it was. Out of the family, which type was Kol?" Klaus looked at her confused.

"Which type?"

"Well, Elijah is known to be the honourable one, Rebekah is known as the one who has style but can be vicious and you're the temperamental hybrid with anger issues. But before you were known as this dark, mysterious force creating hell on Earth."

"Dark and mysterious?" Caroline sits back but looks at him as she explains.

"When we first heard of you, we were expecting an old man with wrinkles who wore cloaks like the grim reaper. We were scared, I mean, a guy who's a thousand years old is hunting down your best friend for a voodoo ritual." He scowls at her. "Well what were we supposed to think? It's the Easter bunny with candy!" Klaus can't help but chuckle at the image. "What we weren't expecting was for his whole family to turn up too and for him to look so…" Klaus smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"So…hot, gorgeous, sexy? Take your pick, love." She huffs as she crosses her arms.

"British. We didn't expect someone so young and British."

"What, you thought I'd be American?" He scoffs as Caroline scowls and cocks her eyebrow.

"And what's so wrong with being American?" Klaus doesn't answer. "Come one now, don't be shy. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, love, you're perfect." He smiles at her causing her insides to melt but she keeps her posture resolute.

"Well, American?" He sighs.

"It's so…boring." She scoffs.

"And British is real exciting." she says sarcastically as he smiles at her tone.

"I do have the accent." He raises his eyebrows at her in an obvious way. "Oh come on love, don't tell me a British accent doesn't make you melt." Caroline blushes but doesn't say anything. "What's wrong, love, cat got your tongue?" She rolls her eyes at him.

"You know what, it's only been ten minutes and I already can't cope with you being like this."

"Like what? Cute and adorable?"

"Arrogant and annoying." She says sternly but her lips curve up into a smile. Kol watches and listens to their conversation with interest. He watched as the blonde shot him down and put him in his place but also saw the genuine smile on his brother's face.

"God, you two act like a married couple." He sighed as he saw the upcoming Georgia sigh on the open road. "You two already have a kid together, you're becoming so domestic Nik. Never knew you had it in you." He looked at them as they continued to talk. "Great Kol, you're talking to yourself. This is the first sigh of dementia." He murmured as he closed his eyes again.

"You know you love it sweetheart, in fact Lia loves it as well."

"She's a baby Klaus, she can't tell the difference between the things she loves, for example the toy wolf, and the thing she doesn't, for example you." She crosses her arms and sighs.

"Now, love, there's no need to jealous." She scowls at him.

"I'm not jealous Klaus, don't delude yourself." He smirks at her. He heard her heartbeat quicken when she spoke telling him that she was lying. _Oh how the body shows what the mind doesn't._

"Anyway, tell me about this Bennett witch."

"Like I said, Katherine used her to bind Elena and her together so Damon and Stefan couldn't kill Katherine without killing Elena."

"The everlasting survivor." Klaus murmured with disdain laced in his voice.

"Lucy stopped the spell and then left. I met in the Grill and we talked for a bit and bonded over our shared hatred of Katherine."

"Why do you hate her?"

"She killed me." Caroline says in a blasé tone which causes Klaus' grip on the wheel tightens.

"She what!" he hisses.

"She killed me, but I don't really care anymore. In fact, I might have to thank her. I like who I am now compared to the girl I was before." Klaus still radiates anger as he clenches his jaw. "Klaus, it doesn't matter now, so calm down. Anyway, afterwards, some vampires tried to kill her and I got there first. She owes me really, let's just hope she can actually do this."

"Making a witch owe you a favour, I'm impressed love."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She murmurs but her lips curve upwards. Kol watches them amused as they pull up to a bar which is similar to the Mystic Grill. Kol follows behind them eyeing the curvy group of girls who are waiting outside of the bar.

"Once I'm back, I must have a taste of that…" he murmurs under his breath as he licks his lips. His attention is drawn back as they enter the bar which is filled with people chatting and drinking.

"Klaus, let me handle this, ok. No off hand tactics, no threatening loved ones, and certainly no killing. Clear?" She says as she holds his wrist.

"Me, killing? It's like you don't know me love."

"Oh, I know you. I definitely know you, so shut up and follow me." She turns back to the bar.

"How demanding, sweetheart. Very kinky, just so you know, my safe word is apples." He whispers seductively into her ear causing her to blush and grasp his arm.

"Klaus, shut up." She hisses as she approaches the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you?" A brunette with large, doe eyes says as she runs her eyes over Klaus. "You're new here?" Klaus smirks at her.

"Scotch, please." He says with a wink causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "Like I said, don't be jealous love, you know you're the one I want." He says under his breath, knowing that Caroline will hear.

"I'll have glass of bourbon." Caroline says as she glances around the bar. "I'm looking for Lucy, you wouldn't happen to know where she is?" the girl looks Caroline up and down and then plasters a fake smile on her face.

"Sure I do darling."

"Can you get her for me?" the girl chews her gum as she pours the drinks and slides them over. She continues to chew as she watches the blonde before her. "Well?"

"I could." Caroline smiles forcefully as she lets her bitchiness show.

"Well go then, any day now would help." The girl rolls her eyes and leaves as Klaus stifles a laugh. Caroline slowly turns to him with a smirk.

"Are you laughing at me?" He trembles with laughter but shakes his head.

"Of course not, love." He composes himself as a dark skinned woman with straight long black hair walks towards them.

"Carebear, it's good to see you! How are you?" she says enthusiastically as she pulls the blonde in for a hug which Caroline reciprocates.

"I've been good, you?" she eyes Klaus who smirks at the exchange.

"Never been better darling, follow me." She leads them to a room in the back which is shelved with grimoires. The table is full of pages written in Latin which surround an Ouija board. "Come on in, sit Carebear and tell me what's wrong"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Caroline asks as she sits next to Klaus on the empty chairs in the middle of the room. Lucy looks at her intently as she tilts her head and then her eyes flick to Klaus.

"I can tell, the sadness in your eyes Caroline, in both your eyes." She looks at Klaus when her eyes widen and she flicks her hand to him sending him flying back into the wall knocking off a couple of books on the shelves. Caroline flashes to him as he clutches his head.

"Apples, apples Caroline, goddamn apples." He hisses causing Caroline to shake her head at him.

"Lucy, stop please, he's my friend." Caroline shouts causing the witch to lower her hand and Klaus to sigh a breath of relief as he sags in Caroline's arms as she supports his weight.

"Caroline, he's Klaus, the Original hybrid." Lucy says with wide eyes.

"I know. He's my friend, don't hurt him." The blonde helps Klaus stand as he narrows his eyes at the witch.

"You little-" Caroline turns him to her.

"No threats or killing remember." She raises her eyebrows as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

"Fine, but she's the one who started it." He hisses.

"What are you, 5? I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Now, sit." Caroline says sternly causing Lucy to raise her eyebrows in surprise at the blonde.

"Care, did you just compare Klaus Mikaelson to a 5 year old?" Lucy says stunned as the blonde rolls her eyes and sits beside him as he murmurs various ways to kill the witch under his breath. Caroline hits him on the arm as Klaus pouts at her.

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me, Klaus. Not killing people also includes not planning their murders."

"I wasn't going to do it…" he says quietly as he looks at the floor.

"_Anyway,_ Lucy, you're right something did happen. My mom died in a car crash." Lucy grabs a bottle of tequila and offers her a shot which she takes gladly. "Have you ever heard of Kol Mikaelson?"

"Mikaelson, as in his brother?" her eyes flicker to the blonde man and then back to her as she nods. "I've heard of him, yes. He was known for his respect for witches. I never met him though, my grandmother did though. Said he was a sweet man, though she did have Alzheimer's so that could be an explanation. Why?" She looks at them curiously as Caroline sighs.

"He died."

"Whoa, wait! He _died? _I thought Originals couldn't be killed."

"A special weapon was used. We were wondering if it's possible to resurrect him." Lucy stares at her.

"Let me get this straight honey, _you _want to _resurrect _an _Original?" _Caroline nods slowly. Lucy sighs and looks at them for a few seconds before she gets up and looks through her grimoires. She picks out a small dark green one and flicks through it stopping at a page. "Yes." She looks up at them as they walk over to her glancing at the slightly yellow page in the old book. "It can be done, but there may be some consequences."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I've never done a spell like this before... he could come back as a human." Caroline glances at Klaus and turns back.

"You've got to be kidding me! Human. Ugh. How _medial!" _Kol blurts out as he stands beside them and watches.

"What about his bloodline?"

"Bloodline?"

"When an Original dies, so does his bloodline. If Kol was brought back, would his bloodline come back as well?"

"I doubt it that would require some major energy. Bringing one person is hard enough, but a whole bloodline, impossible."

"Could you do it? Could you bring Kol back?" Lucy sighs as she turns and begins to pace. "If you can't then that's ok, but I need that spell Lulu, remember you owe me." Caroline says slowly as she tries to read Lucy's expression when the witch stops and turns looking at Klaus.

"I could do it, yeah, but I want something in return."

"What?"

"His protection, I want the protection of the Originals for myself and my future bloodline." Klaus smirks at her.

"If you do this, if you bring Kol back without any changes then fine. You have mine and my family's protection for yourself and your future bloodline." Lucy offers her hand out to Klaus who slowly takes it and they shake hands.

"Good. Now Kol?"

"Have you got his body?" Klaus sighs and shakes his head.

"No, not with me."

"I need his body and a drop of blood from each member of his family who are alive." Caroline bites her lip as she shuffles closer to Lucy.

"Could you come to Mystic Falls with us? You could do the spell and have it over and done with as well as agree the terms with the other Originals. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Caroline pouts with wide eyes as Lucy's lips curve slightly.

"You know I can't say no to that face. You're pure evil Forbes."

"I know, let's go." Caroline smiles as Lucy grabs her coat and the grimoires as they head out of the bar

"Jen, keep an eye on the bar, I'll be back in a few hours." She calls over to the brunette chewing her gum who nods lazily whilst they leave the bar.

"So, you've got to tell me Care, how do you befriend the Original Hybrid?" Lucy asks as they sit in the car and Klaus starts driving.

"My natural charm of course Lulu, he just couldn't resist." Caroline says with a smirk as she glances over at Klaus who stifles a laugh.

"Yes love, definitely your _charm."_ She hits him on the arm. "Sweetheart, you seem to be getting more violent everyday." Caroline rolls her eyes at him as Lucy raises her eyebrows at the gesture.

"Yeah, get used to it darling, you'll be seeing a lot of this, try not to puke all over me, I like this jacket." Kol says as he gags at his brother and Caroline.

"Lucy, have you ever heard of Silas or The Cure?" Lucy's eyes flash to her.

"Yes. Why?"

"Could you tell us about them?" Lucy looks at her suspiciously but sighs and leans back in her seat.

"Well, Silas was a powerful warlock from the Traveller subculture. He was engaged to be married to a witch called Quetsiyah. She was completely in love with him and made created a liquid which she wanted to share with Silas to make them immortal so they could spend eternity together. But Silas didn't love Quetsiyah, he was in love with a human girl called Amara. On their wedding night, Silas took the liquid and shared it with Amara instead, making them both immortal. Quetsiyah found out and created the cure. She forced some down Amara's throat and then killed her. Then she gave some to Silas but she also created the Other Side where supernatural beings roam after they die. It's where Kol is right now."

"What a dull place, Quetsiyah really didn't have any flair for creativity, did she?" Kol scoffs as he continues to listen.

"Quetsiyah trapped Silas with the cure and gave him a choice, spend eternity desiccating or take the cure. She said that he could be reunited with Amara if he took the cure-"

"But the other side…" Caroline whispers as she listens intently. Lucy looks at the blonde with pride.

"Yes Care the Other Side. What she didn't tell him was that she had created the Other Side but Silas had found out somehow. When Amara died, she came to piece since she was human, however, if Silas tool the cure and died, he would be stuck on the Other Side without Amara because he was a warlock."

"What happened next?" Klaus asked immersed in the story.

"Silas refused to take the Cure and desiccated instead."

"But what happened to them?"

"It's said that the Cure does exist but is in the hands of Silas. To get to it, you need to raise Silas"

"Unleashing hell on Earth" Kol drawls out.

"therefore unleashing hell on Earth."

"How?"

"Once he's raised he will want to tear down the Other Side so that he can die peacefully and be reunited with Amara once he takes the cure." Caroline furrowed her brow at that when her eyes widened.

"There's only one dose, isn't there?"

"Bingo Carebear, always knew you were a smart one." Caroline's lips turn up.

"So you're telling us that Silas is somewhere on this Earth, desiccating, with the only dose of the cure in his hands and if someone wanted the Cure they would have to raise Silas which would unleash hell on Earth" Klaus says as they pull up to the Mansion

"You got it Klaus." Lucy says as she looks out of the window. "That is one hell of a building, you Originals don't do anything half-assed, do you?"

"Of course not." They get out of the car and Caroline stops and looks over at Klaus who notices her freeze.

"Are you sure I should go in there?" Caroline whispers hoping that no one hears except for Klaus. "I think I should go home instead, start making some arrangements and talk to the others. Figure out our next steps."

"Are you sure love?" Klaus says quietly as he steps closer to her so their bodies are nearly touching. Lucy stands back trying to figure out what's happening.

"Yeah, I really don't want them trying to figure out why I'm here or why you're hanging around with me when you should hate me."

"I could never hate you…" he murmurs as Caroline smiles.

"I know. Go get Kol back. I'll find out what the others want and I'll tell you. Ok?" Klaus nods as he leans in and places a soft kiss on her cheek lingering for a few seconds before slowly pulling back to see her smiling. She looks over at Lucy and makes her way to her. "I've got to go, I'll leave you with Klaus." Lucy cocks her eyebrow and opens her mouth to speak. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you." She looks over at Klaus who walks towards them.

"Shall we Miss Bennett?" Klaus gestures to the house.

"Trust him…trust me." She pulls her into a hug and then backs away.

"Sweetheart, take my car." Caroline shakes her head.

"No, its fine, I'm just going to run instead, I'll be fine." Caroline smiles at him as she backs away. Klaus glances over at Lucy before moving to Caroline and pulling her into a hug.

"Keep yourself safe, love, call me when you get home, ok?" he whispers and then pulls back as she nods at him and Lucy then flashes away. He sighs and walks towards the doors. "Not a word about Caroline to any of my siblings, clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, come along now Miss Bennett." He says as he leads Lucy into the house.

"Where the hell have you been, you narcissistic wanker?" Rebekah screams with puffy eyes as Klaus walks into the living room.

"Hello to you too, sister" Elijah comes out of his study in his pristine suit and glances at Lucy who looks at the blonde woman and the man.

"Niklaus, where have you been?" Klaus steps aside and pours himself some scotch and gulps it down in one go.

"Well, dear brother, I've found a witch who can bring Kol back." Rebekah's eyes widen in disbelief as she looks over Lucy.

"Really?"

"Well I can certainly try." Lucy says as Rebekah narrows her eyes.

"Do it." The blonde orders as Elijah walks towards her.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss…"

"Lucy, Lucy Bennett."

"Bennett, wait you're related to Bonnie?" Lucy nods slowly as Rebekah's fangs elongate. "How the hell can we trust her Nik?"

"I personally know that she can be trusted. Now Bekah, please stop intimidating the woman." Klaus flashes upstairs and carries out a coffin which contains Kol's body. He opens it and a burnt corpse lays there.

"Could have cleaned me up a bit." Kol says as he stands beside Lucy who pull out her grimoires.

"You didn't tell me he was burnt" she says as she looks over at Klaus.

"Is that a problem?" Lucy shakes her head and holds her hand over the corpse murmuring a few Latin words causing the corpse to shimmer into a clean, unburnt body.

"That's better, well done Lulu." Kol says as he smirks and looks at himself.

"Now I just need your blood." Klaus nods and flashes away to get a bowl as he tears into his wrist and let some blood flow into it.

"Enough?"

"Enough. Are you two the only remaining family left?" Rebekah and Elijah nod. "I'll need your blood as well.

"Why?" Rebekah says sceptically.

"So that I can restore the blood that he shares with you which runs through his veins." Elijah takes a knife and slices his palm so that blood drips in to the bowl and holds out the knife to Rebekah who takes it slowly.

"Oh come on Bekah, do hurry up, we have a brother to resurrect before the day ends." Rebekah runs the blade over her palm splitting it open, allowing the crimson liquid to flow into the bowl.

"Thank you, have you got some candles?" Elijah opens a draw and gets out 5 candles which he places in the holder. Lucy flicks her hand and the flames ignite. "Thanks, now you lot just need to step back and let me do my magic." She smirks as she dips her hands into the bowl of blood and places them over Kol's heart. She begins chanting as the blood in the bowl bubbles and the flames become higher. The blood begins evaporating as the others begin hearing a faint heartbeat and the candles burn out.

"Oh my God…" Rebekah whispers as they all watch Lucy's eyes flash open and radiate a dark green. She gasps as Kol gasps and sits up breathing heavily. Lucy grips to the side of the coffin as she coughs and begins to collapse when Kol flashes out of the coffin and grabs her hands and waist supporting her. "Kol…" Rebekah says in disbelief as he smirks at her.

"Hello sister, missed me?"

_**Meanwhile **_

Caroline flashed home but stopped just in front of the door as she reached out for the handle. It felt wrong, there was no car in the garage and no heartbeat in the house. It felt desolate, so empty. She reached out and opened the door, taking a breath as she stepped over the boundary to be welcomed in by silence. Making her way into the main room she saw the popcorn which she had made and the movie which she'd paused when the call had come. Her eyes flickered over the pictures on the wall of her and her mother. The smell of coffee still lingered in the air as did the peppermint scent. Breathing in quickly, she made her way upstairs into her room and pulled out a suitcase. Using vampire speed she packed all of her clothes and grabbed her curling iron which she placed in the side. Her shoes had been packed in a separate bag and her accessories and toiletries in another.

Taking a look around the room, she reached up to take down a box labelled 'Memories' which she opened. She saw a strand of her cheerleading pompoms, the Miss Mystic Falls sachet, a family photo album tucked away at the bottom, a necklace her mother had given her when she turned 16 and the picture which Klaus had drawn for her rolled up tied in a blue bow at the side. She closed the box and placed it beside her bags.

Getting up she made her way to her mother's bedroom. _Come on Care, hold yourself together. _She thought as she sat on the bed, pulling out her phone, she texted Klaus.

_I made it home safe, I'll text you when I'm done. C_

Not a minute later his reply came through.

_Thank you love, it worked, Kol is back. Lucy told me to say bye, I had one of my minions drop her off. K_

Caroline snorted at the message.

_Minion, really? I always knew you were some sort of evil genius who needed minions. C_

_You know me so well, love. Call me when you're done, I'll come over. K_

_OK. C_

Caroline's smile faltered as she looked around at the empty room and ran her fingers through her hair. _Ok, stop it Care. No more crying, no more tears. You're going to go to the Salvatore house, figure out what the others want, talk to Klaus and then go home to Lia. _With renewed energy she made her way downstairs and flashed out of the house and to the Salvatore house walking in to see everyone sitting on the sofas.

**Caroline**

"Oh thank god Care, we've been so worried." Elena says as she pulls me into a tight hug which I return hesitantly.

"I told Stefan that I was visiting Steven." I look over at him seeing him nod.

"I know, but you could have been compelled by Klaus, he could have taken you." I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I'm on vervain." I say as I sit beside Bonnie who smiles at me. Damon looks at me as he sits down.

"Well Blondie, he could have drained you and then compelled you." I roll my eyes at him.

"So you called me to come back, why?"

"Kol is dead, therefore completing Jeremy's mark. Now we just need to translate the mark into English." Stefan says.

"Right now, it's in Aramaic-"

"a 1000 year old dead language, yes, so what?" I say impatiently as I resist the urge to just walk out without listening.

"Well, the only ones who know Aramaic are people who would've lived 1000 years ago, meaning…"

"The Originals." I whisper as the others nod. "Well, there's no way they're going to help, not since you killed Kol."

"Unless as pretty blonde acts as a distraction and gets the translation for us." Damon says as he smirks with a gleam in his eyes.

"Caroline, we need you to get it from Klaus, you weren't in town, you could say that you didn't know of the plan and just want the cure for yourself." I glare at Stefan.

"One, I didn't know about the plan and two, he already knows that I don't want the cure."

"What?" Bonnie says in disbelief. I turn to her and sees her judging me as I just shrug.

"I don't want the cure, he knows that, so what do you think we do know Mr Know it all?" I say to Damon who scowls at me.

"You're going to have to figure that one out, aren't you Blondie." I look at him. "What's wrong now?" I shake my head.

"I'm leaving town." I say and their eyes all turn to me.

"What?!" Stefan stands up and looks at me in disbelief. "Care, what do you mean you're leaving?"

"Just that. I need to get out of this town Stef." I say as I look at him. Elena opens and closes her mouth trying to find something to say. Bonnie takes my hand and squeezes gently.

"Care, what brought this on?" she asks quietly. I shake my head.

"It's just…it feels like the right time."

"What about the Cure, what about us? You can't leave us."

"Elena, the cure isn't worth it, seriously, how do you even know it exists, how do you know that it won't unleash hell on Earth?" I say resolutely as she stands up and narrows her eyes at me.

"You sound like him…" she whispers and I look at her confused.

"What?"

"Kol kept going on and on about unleashing hell on Earth and raising Silas…why are you saying the same, unless you're compelled." I roll my eyes and stand up.

"I'm not compelled. And what if Kol was right, what if getting the cure does unleash something worse?"

"He was wrong Caroline." She runs her fingers through her hair as she begins pacing. "Kol was wrong, no one is going to be raised. I need the cure, I can't be this, I can't be a monster." I step away from her in disbelief.

"A monster? Is that what we are, me, Stefan, Damon. Are we all monsters to you?" she opens her mouth to speak but no sound comes out.

"Caroline, stop saying all of that, all we need you to do is get that translation and then we're done." Tyler speaks up and I glare at him.

"Elena, what if Kol was right? Hmm? What happens then?" I ask her with wide eyes but she keeps shaking her head.

"Care, you can't leave us, not now." She stares at me. "What about your mom, you can't leave your mom." She shouts as I hold back the need to cry.

"My mom is dead…" I whisper and they freeze.

"She what?" Stefan says. I take in a deep breath and glance at their faces.

"She died, yesterday night. She was in a car crash in Charleston and died. Her organs failed and she refused my blood."

"That's why you called." Stefan sighs as he walks over to me and hugs me tight. "Caroline, I'm so sorry." I give him a small smile.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay." I murmur as I pull back. "But I am leaving, you can't stop me." I look over at Elena who walks to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry Caroline."

"I know" I whisper into her ear. "I'm only staying for two days and then moving."

"Where to?" I hear Bonnie ask.

"I'm going to visit Steven and stay with him for a bit, then travel for a bit and get settled." I say making sure my voice doesn't break.

"What about the cure?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to be part of any of that anymore, I'm sorry Elena." She nods.

"Can you at least the translation."

"I only came back to get all my stuff and make funeral arrangements, like I said, I'm done with the rest." They nod and Bonnie takes my hands.

"If you need anything, just call, 'kay Care, let me know what time you're leaving." I nod and hug her tightly.

"Thanks Bon." I look at the others but they don't move so I just nod. "I'll see you at the funeral, I'll text you all when it is." I say quietly as I make my way to the door and walk out closing it behind me. I flash back home and to my bedroom leaning my head against the door.

_**Mikaelson mansion**_

"Kol!" Rebekah flashes to him as he lets Lucy go and embraces his sister in a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back, I…I…"

"Shhh, it's ok Bekah, I'm right here…" he murmurs into her ear as he looks over at Elijah who nods at him. Kol releases the blonde and walks over to Elijah and hugs him as his brother wraps his arms around him as well.

"Kol…"

"The one and only brother." Klaus smirks as he leans against the table and watches the scene. "Nik."

"Kol, how does it feel to be back from the dead?" Kol smirks as he embraces him.

"Fantastic, thank you Nik." He says. "Thank your little blonde as well." He murmurs into his ear so only Klaus hears. Klaus instinctively digs his fingers into Kol's back.

"You're welcome little brother." He pulls back composed and looks over at Lucy who coughs.

"Any chance of getting a ride back to the bar?" She says looking at Klaus who nods.

"Of course, I'll have you driven back." Klaus orders a compelled man to drive her back.

"Thank you for everything Miss Bennett, how can we repay you?"

"She's already made a deal with us Elijah, all she wants is our protection for herself and her future bloodline." Elijah nods and hands a piece of paper.

"It has our numbers on ion case you need to contact us."

"Thank you Elijah."

"I'll walk you out." Elijah leads her to the car and returns when Klaus' phone rings alerting him to a text message.

_Tell Caroline I said bye, I don't know who you are to each other but if you hurt her I will kick your ass, Original Hybrid or not. L_

Klaus smirks at the message and puts his phone back into his pocket.

"So what happens now, how are we going to find the cure before the others?" Rebekah asks.

"We're not baby sister." Klaus says sharply as he glances at Kol who nods.

"What?! I thought you wanted the cure for your precious doppleganger, why the hell are you backing out now?"

"I agree with Kol, raising Silas will unleash hell. And I have better things to focus on right now." He says as he pours himself another drink as Kol smirks.

"Like what? Painting more pictures or killing?"

"Actually Bekah, dear, it seems Nik has become the more domestic sort." Klaus glares at him as he tightens his hold on the glass. "But, my lips are sealed."

"Niklaus?"

"Ignore him, he's delusional." I knocks back the drink and slams the glass onto the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go, Kol, walk with me." Klaus walks past him and gestures to the door as Kol rolls his eyes and follows. "You know." He hisses as they make their way outside.

"I know." Kol grins.

"One word to the others and I won't hesitate to dagger you. I'm not letting you ruin any of this."

"Fine, I promise but what of the Scooby doo gang Nik, they killed me." Kol hisses back.

"I'll deal with them."

"Why not know, or do you need your _girlfriend's _permission?" Klaus grips Kol's arm tightly.

"Kol, another word and I'll tear out your liver. We have the advantage here, they don't know you're back." Klaus cocks his eyebrow as he speaks as Kol smirks at the ideas in his head.

"Of course they don't brother. Go ahead, I'll be having a little fun of my own."

"Don't kill them and don't cause any permanent damage, clear?" Kol smirks as he backs away.

"Crystal, Nik." Klaus shakes his head and drives to Caroline's house and flashes into her room to see her leaning her head against the door.

_**Caroline**_

"That bad?" I jump and turn to see Klaus sitting on the bed.

"Klaus, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I say as I sit beside him. He smiles at me and tucks a strand behind my ear and cups my cheek.

"Sorry love, but just to remind you, you're already dead."

"Seriously!" I get up and pace and then turn back to him as he stands. "Kol?"

"Resurrected."

"Complications?"

"No. He's his usual reckless self." His eyes seem cautious as if he's hiding something.

"Klaus, you're not telling me something, what happened?" He sighs.

"He knows about Lia." My eyes widen.

"What? How?"

"Turns out, whilst he was stuck on the other side, he saw us together at the lake house."

"What about the others?" He shakes his head.

"They don't know, I made Kol promise to not tell them." I let out a breath of relief as I run my fingers through my hair. He sees the bags which are packed.

"Ready to leave, love?"

"I've packed up but I still need to arrange a funeral, I just want to get out of town as quick as possible and back to Lia. You can speak Ameraic, right?" He narrows his eyes but nods. "It seems they need to translate the Hunter's mark to find the location of the Cure, they know about my mom and I told them I'm leaving town and out of the Cure business."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel…free and bored." I let out a low giggle when I hear the front door open suddenly.

"Nik, I know you're here!" Kol's voice reverberates through the house. The door swings open to reveal a smirking Klaus. "Found you. Caroline, darling, may I say you look gorgeous."

"Kol, say-"

"another word and I'll tear out your liver." I drawl out as they both look at me and I shrug amusedly. "What? I've heard you threaten him before, it's usually that or 'I'll dagger you'" I put on my best British accent which they both laugh at.

"Love that was terrible." I roll my eyes at him and then look at Kol.

"How are you?"

"I'm fabulous darling. Thank you." He murmurs.

"Wow, you didn't even choke on that." I tease him as he chuckles. "How was your temporary death?"

"I felt like I had an invisibility shield, it was amazing."

"Oh my god, you're such a comic book child, aren't you?" Kol rolls his eyes at them.

"I heard you've got a daughter now, how very domestic Nik." I narrow my eyes at him as I purse my lips.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not darling, scout's honour."

"You've never been in the scouts have you?" I say as he shakes his head.

"My, my, sweet Caroline, it seems you know me well." I roll my eyes at him as he looks at the bags. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, but not yet."

"Well, take care of Nik." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows. I sigh.

"And why do you think that Klaus will be coming with me?" he smirks.

"I was on the Other Side, invisibility cloak, remember. I saw you making plans."

"You were spying on us."

"Yep, well, when I watched Rebekah mourning I skipped over to Elijah who was just staring at the fireplace and then I saw the real drama."

"Careful Kol, wouldn't want you to be daggered again, would we?" his eyes widen as they flick to a smirking Klaus and then he chuckles.

"I see you've learnt Mikaelson 101, welcome to the family darling." Just as I open my mouth to speak I hear Rebekah.

"Nik, Kol, where the bloody hell are you two?!" she screams as she flashes up to my room followed by Elijah.

"What is this, a Mikaelson intervention?" I say sarcastically earning a chuckle from Kol and Klaus.

"You're raising a child?" Rebekah asks in disbelief when my eyes narrow at Kol.

"I was never in the scouts, remember."

"Kol, I said don't tell anyone-"

"I didn't, I wrote it down instead. No speaking involved." He falls back onto my bed and lies there with his hands under his head.

"Feet, off. Now." I say sternly causing him to sit up with a pout."

"Niklaus, is what Kol saying true?" Elijah asks curiously as he looks over at me and then the bags on the side. "Miss Forbes, are you leaving town?" I glance at Klaus and then back at Elijah.

"Yes, I am. Now, care to explain what you're all doing here?" Elijah clears his throat.

"Well, Kol mentioned that Niklaus had offered up parental guardianship with you due to a loss in the family, which I must give my condolences to. However, if I may ask, who did you lose?"

"My mom, first clue, my mother never invited you inside, yet here you are."

"You're raising a _child _with _her?" _Rebekah exclaims in disbelief.

"Yes, he's helping me, now if you could all leave, everything would just be _dandy._"

"Caroline, love?"

"Yes." I turn to look at him as he gives me his puppy look.

"Rebekah could help with the funeral." I back at Rebekah.

"I'm sorry, about your mom." She says with genuine condolences and I nod.

"Fine. I have a day, then I'm leaving. Can you make it happen?" Rebekah nods slowly and then gives me a small smile.

"Yes." I sigh.

"Good. What about the cure?" I notice Rebekah glare at Klaus.

"We're not going after it love, what do you think the others are going to do?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no idea, find an Ameraic to English dictionary?" I say sarcastically earning a snort from Kol.

"Don't they know-"

"that Ameraic is a dead language. Yes Kol they do, I've already had that conversation with them." I say taking out my notebook and grabbing a pen.

"What's the child's name?" Rebekah asks quietly.

"Amelia Elizabeth Forbes. Lia for short." I say softly as I take out my phone and show her the picture I took of Lia as Klaus was feeding her.

"Aww, she's beautiful, Nik you look so…human…" she whispers as Kol and Elijah look over her shoulder.

"She's a beautiful girl Miss Forbes."

"Elijah, seriously, call me Caroline, you make me feel old by calling me Miss Forbes, and that is saying something." He chuckles and nods as Rebekah's fingers graze over Lia's face.

"Where is she now?"

"She's with my dad's partner, Steven. He's looking after her until we come back." She nods and I put the phone away. "Right, everyone out, me and Rebekah need to sort everything out."

"Gosh you're bossy Caroline." Kol murmurs.

"I heard that."

"I know" he smirks at me as he flashes out followed by Elijah who gives me a nod.

"He's a lunatic." Rebekah giggles as she agrees with me.

"Yep." I look at Klaus who's sitting on my bed and looking at us. I raise my eyebrow at him but he just smirks and lies back.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" I gesture to the door but he shakes his head.

"And miss you two bonding, of course not love." I sigh and get out my phone. "What are you doing love?"

"Calling Steven."

"_Hello."_

"Hey Steven, how's Lia?"

"_She's an angel but she seems to be obsessed with that wolf, did you get her that?" _I glance at Klaus and can't help but smile at him as he smirks.

"No, Klaus got that for her. Have you fed her?"

"_Yep, fed, changed, and bathed. Don't worry Care, I know what I'm doing. How's things back there?"_

"They're good, I'll be back in two days."

"_And Klaus?" _I look at him as he nods.

"Yeah, he'll be with me. The funeral is going to take place tomorrow, Steven."

"_It's ok Care, you can do this. Liz raised you to be strong and independent and if that Lockwood fool tries anything kick him where it hurts and snap his neck."_

"Steven!" The phone is taken from my hand by Klaus.

"Don't worry Steven, I'll make sure to do that on your behalf."

"Klaus' give it back!" I reach for the phone but he moves away.

"_Thank you Klaus, and if you could give him a punch in the face as well, I wasn't able to hurt him when I first found out what he did. But I hope you kick his, excused my French, ass."_

"Of course, consider it already done."

"_I knew I could count on you Klaus and there was a reason I liked you."_

"Yes, because it has nothing to do with his dimples." I say sarcastically. I hear Steven laugh in the background as Rebekah stifles a giggle.

"I knew you couldn't resist my dimples." I hear a few whimpers in the background.

"_It seems like Lia's waking up, I've got to go. See you both soon." _I snatch the phone back.

"You too Steven, give Lia a kiss from us, see you soon, bye."

"_Bye Carebear" _He hangs up.

"Can you leave now?" I open the door for Klaus and he smirks.

"Since you asked so nicely, of course, love." He walks past and places a soft kiss on my cheek and walks out smugly as I roll my eyes at him and shut the door behind him.

"What an ass." I murmur under my breath and turn to see Rebekah standing in front of me with her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side with a smirk. "What?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd day you two were a couple."

"Good thing you do know better then." I grab my notebook and pen when she gently pulls me back by my elbow.

"I am sorry Caroline, about everything." Her eyes show genuine kindness and I smile at her.

"Thank you Rebekah. Truce?" I hold out my hand for her to shake which she takes.

"Truce. Now, the funeral?"

"My mom would've wanted a simple service." She nods as she takes the pen from me and begins writing as I lead her to my mother's room.

"A simple gravestone then, black or white?"

"White." I pull out a few boxes she kept and rummage through them, sorting the tings I'll take with me. I see a picture of me and her together on my third birthday. "I never saw this before." I whisper under my breath but Rebekah hears it anyway and moves beside me to look.

"You look so happy."

"I was. It was the birthday before my dad left us. After, birthdays weren't big deals anymore. My mom would usually be at work and my dad would even forget to call." I laugh emotionlessly as I brush my finger over her face on the picture. "I'm sorry about your mom, Rebekah." She blinks in disbelief but smiles.

"Thank you Caroline. What was your childhood like?"

"It was…lonely. My mom worked all the time, my father didn't call. I was an only child. The occasional call would come from Steven, I got along with him the most. I was a shallow bitch in school who didn't care about others." I put the photo down and keep rummaging through finding various bits and pieces that I wanted to keep.

"What changed?"

"I died. I was turned into a vampire and then had to adjust to that. I had to hide it from my parent and Matt."

"Matt?"

"He was my boyfriend but I broke it off with him when I kept having the urge to bite him. I didn't have anyone at the beginning, well, except for Stefan who taught me everything. Bonnie refused to talk to me for a while, I didn't want to drag Matt into it and my mom didn't know. But she found out and I compelled her to forget. But she found out again after. It was tough but we got through it after she realised I was still her Caroline." I could feel Rebekah rub my back gently, soothing me.

"What about you dad?"

"He found out, Carol called him when she figure out I was a vampire. He kidnapped me, locked me up and tortured me to condition me to stop drinking blood. But I couldn't so he kept using vervain or the sunlight to hurt me. I got out and he left town. He came back and then Alaric attacked him and he died. He had vampire blood in his system but he refused to turn. He told me that I was a monster and that I'd never be ok." I felt tears slide down my cheek as Rebekah hugged me from the side.

"Caroline, you're not a monster, in fact, you're probably the only vampire that I've met who has grasped onto her humanity so tightly. Your mother would be proud." She says into my ear as she brushes away my tears. I nod and shake my head getting rid of my thoughts.

"So all in all, I had a crappy childhood." I say with a laugh.

"Me too…" she murmurs.

"Yeah, how come we never got on, we have so much in common. You're a blonde, I'm a blonde. You're a cheerleader, I'm a cheerleader. You're parents tried to kill you, so did mine. See, loads in common." We both giggle at that.

"I used to hate you. You had everything that I wanted, friends, loyalty, love, family. It was hard seeing someone so perfect with everything that you craved. And on top of that Nik became infatuated with you. When he found out that you betrayed him, he didn't hurt you. Whenever one of us does that he daggers us." She sneers as a tear drops from her eye.

"I'm sorry Rebekah." I whisper as I comfort her

"Yeah." She coughs and gives me a smile which falters. "Do the others know about Lia?" I shake my head as I get a new box and begin putting all the stuff that I'm taking with me in it.

"No. If they did they would want me to bring her here and meet her. They would keep me here and I don't want that sort of life for Lia. She deserves to have a human life."

"What about when she gets older, are you going to tell her?" I huff and sit down on the bed as I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to have to, eventually."

"Would you turn her?" she asks curiously and I choke for a second not knowing what to say. The room becomes blurry as tears come up again.

"I don't know, I…I don't want to lose her but I… I don't know…"

"Whatever you decide, we'll be here to help you through it." I show her a genuine smile as I squeeze her hand.

"Thank you Rebekah." The door suddenly opens to reveal a dishelved Kol.

"Kol, what the bloody hell happened to you?" He holds up a finger as he pants.

"I may have showed up at the Salvatore house and tried to scare them a little when the Bennett witch kind of burnt me."

"You've got to be kidding me, what kind of idiot does that. Now they know you're alive and they're going to come after you again. Actually, you know what, this isn't my problem, none of this is." I stand up grab the box and head back to my room and place it beside the other bags as I hear them bickering.

"Kol, what were you thinking?"

"I was trying to get my revenge."

"And look how that turned out." She says sarcastically. "Go home Kol, tell Nik and Elijah and they'll sort it, we're busy. Now, go" she comes back into the room as Kol flashes out of the house. "Caroline, I think we're done with the arrangements, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, to a bar, nightclub or baby shopping for Lia." She says slowly as she flutters her eyes. I smirk and nod.

"Fine, let's go shopping." I glance around the room and feel a sudden calmness come over me and then turn back and let Rebekah lead me to her car.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I hear Damon behind us just as we near the car. I turn and look at him as he smirks. "Switching sides, are we Blondie, I wonder what the others would say about that?" He sneers as I narrow my eyes at him. Just as I open my mouth, Rebekah flashes to him and snaps his neck.

Let's drop him off at the mansion and the others can deal with him. Drain and compel?" I nod as she picks him up and shoves him into the boot of her car. I get in and swallow. "Don't worry Caroline, the others won't find out."

We drive to the mansion where Klaus comes out and watches us curiously.

"Are you ok?" Klaus mouths and I gesture to Rebekah who opens her boot as he walks over. "What the hell happened?" He grits through his teeth as Kol and Elijah come out and observe the commotion.

"Damon saw me come out of Caroline's house so I snapped his neck. Now you can drain and compel him to forget and forget the cure as well. But do it quickly." She hisses as Elijah picks Damon up and flashes inside. "Come on Care, let the boys deal with this." Rebekah gets into the car.

"Sweetheart, where are you going?"

"Shopping for Lia, we'll come back soon." He nods and gives me a smile as I get in the car. "Just don't overdo it Bekah, Lia's just a baby right now and we've already bought her the essentials." She smirks at me deviously.

"Don't worry Caroline, I'll just pick out a few bits and pieces." I gulp at her as I can see the cogs turning in her head.

_4 Hours Later…_

"Rebekah, remember when I said only a few things…" I grit through my teeth as I carry nearly 20 bags on my arms into the mansion and dump them in front of Klaus who's grinning at me as he sips his scotch. I snatch it from him and gulp it down.

"Caroline!" He pouts.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you need a moment to say goodbye to your scotch." I say sarcastically as I collapse beside Klaus. Kol and Elijah come in and their eyes widen at the various bags on the floor and look at me.

"Where's Rebekah?" I point to the door when Rebekah comes skipping in carrying a 3 bags with a large grin on her face and places them on the sofa.

"I see you got a lot of shopping done, sweetheart" I turn and bury my head into Klaus' arm as I growl slightly.

"I'm going to gag your sister." I hiss when I hear Kol chuckle.

"Very kinky, darling." I glare at him as Klaus chuckles. Rebekah takes out a few cute toys and some baby clothes.

"Look at what we got, cute baby clothes, they come in so many colours, pink being the obvious and we also got a tutu" she pulls out a fluffy pink tutu and shows it off as I settle next to Klaus.

"You should have been there, she went crazy." I whisper into his ear. "What happened to Damon?"

"Drained and compelled him to forget seeing you two together and made sure he tried to convince the others not to search for the cure." I nod against his arm as I hear Rebekah droning on about our shopping. My eyes begin to flutter shut when I feel Klaus' arm wrap around me letting me rest on his chest.

"I should go." I murmur quietly but he keeps his hold on me.

"Its ok love, sleep here, we have plenty of guest rooms." He whispers against my hair and before I can argue he lifts me bridal style and flashes up to a room and lays me down. He brushes my hair back and places a soft kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight, love…" he whispers.

"Night, Klaus." I murmur as my breath begins to even out and before I know it I'm deep asleep, snoring lightly as Klaus glances over his shoulder and shuts the door.

**Next chapter: Klaroline bonding, the funeral, Klaroline and Lia reunion.**

**See you next time :D**


End file.
